A Sun Will Rise
by Emmithar
Summary: When a fire traps Aragorn and Legolas in a cave, the two must struggle to find a way to survive, but after days pass Legolas grows more and more agitated, and Aragorn must find out why, and what he can do to help. Even as the days pass by, they must remem
1. Default Chapter

**__**

A Sun Will Rise 

By: Emmithar

Rating: PG-13, just to be safe

Summary: When a fire traps Aragorn and Legolas in a cave, the two must struggle to find a way to survive, but after days pass Legolas grows more and more agitated, and Aragorn must find out why, and what he can do to help. Even as the days pass by, they must remember that tomorrow brings another day

Disclaimer: All noticeable characters/creatures/places/things belong to Tolkien, anything else is mine unless otherwise noted. I think that pretty much covers it.

Other stories in this series:

Family is Home

A Simple Hunting Trip

The White Wolves of Azscverbae

When the Leaves Fell Last Winter (Though out of order, this story is an important story. The reason it is out of order is that I had to do it for an English assignment) 

And

A Sun Will Rise

Also, be sure to check out more stories written by my fellow author Carrie, and me. You can find our first story Feaear: Spirit of the Sea under the pen name of Carrie-n-Emmithar. Though it seems that FF is not bringing it up when you type it in the find section, you can type in Carrie or Emmithar and it will come up. 

Author notes:

Thanks to all the reviews on the last story!

Okay, so the last story was a bit longer than I wanted it to be, it was supposed to end at chapter 12, go figure, but I had either the option of changing the last part of the previous story, or changing the story line for my three next stories. 

Posting for this story will be a bit slower than normal, since I'm still working on it, but it is nearly done, and when I do finish I may pick up the pace, depends on how far I get into the next story. 

Also, thanks to Cassia and Sio for letting me borrow their town of Strayton, your stories are the best!!! 

**__**

Chapter 1: A Damaging Fall

The air was fresh, and the sun bright, two signs the group was glad to see. At first all one could see was a small white wolf, the same white wolf that had been following them days ago now lead the group. The past few days had been tiring, though it did not seem to physically effect the Elves. However, it was quite apparent that the human that traveled with them was not as resilient as the Elves. 

"Estel, keep up will you? Rivendell is just over an hour away," Elrohir called over his shoulder. 

The only response he got was an irate grin. Legolas stopped walking, turning to glance at the human. "Don't make me come back there," he warned.

"You don't have to. Just wait there, I'll catch up to with you sometime." 

Elladan laughed. "I think it is best that we stop for a while, I do not wish to drag you to father."

"Who needs rest? I'm fine, I've just been awake for the last three nights, piece of cake."

Legolas nodded, "As a matter of fact it is. My kin has been known to stay awake for a week without tiring."

"That may be your kin Legolas, but you may have forgotten, I am not of your kin."

"Such a shame too, you would give wonders to the new fashion statement of Elves," Legolas muttered, glancing at the ranger's torn and dirtied tunic.

"You fair not much better, my friend."

"Come on," Elrohir called out, ceasing his stride, "It would be nice to get home before supper."

"We are resting at the moment," Elladan said, glaring at him.

"Who is? Estel? He said he was fine, now let's go. And don't you dare say that you need rest, it won't work. I've fallen for that one too many times now."

Legolas laughed at the last statement. "I suppose it is best to continue. Rivendell is not much further, and I do believe I'm all adventured out for the time being"

Aragorn nodded in agreement. "I can agree to that."

"You can't yet, brother," Elladan called out to him. "Just think of what father will say, you running away and all."

Aragorn groaned, shaking his head with a sigh. "Don't remind me."

The banter would have continued if it were not for Elrohir calling out to them. Quickly they caught up with the other Elf, seeing that their route had a sudden change. They had reached a ravine, too wide to leap safely. A bridge crossed it at some point, but the travelers were so far off course, they knew naught were it was. An old log lie over the large opening, fallen from where is stood towering over the other trees. It seemed sturdy enough to sustain their weight, and crossing it would prove no problem for the Elves, but for Aragorn, it was a different story.

"We could try and find the bridge, it may add another day or two to our travels, but it is a price I am willing to pay to see everyone home safely," Elladan said quietly. He was eager to return home, but unwilling to put his young human brother in danger.

"We can cross," Aragorn argued, "I can do it."

Elladan had been expecting such a contention out of him. "No, Estel. We cannot risk you getting hurt. If you slip, -" his eyes slid down the rocky walls to the river below, letting the waters finish his statement.

"But I can, I am able. You know my balance is fine. I wish to get home sooner rather than later."

Elrohir nodded, "As do I, but Elladan speaks the truth. You are weary, Estel, and things happen when people are in such a state."

"I can do it Elrohir, Elladan. You needn't protect me. I know what I'm doing," Aragorn stated, looking toward his brothers.

Elrohir nodded. "You have grown, my brother, but I do not wish to lose you yet."

"You won't. Come, I've done this many of times before," he protested, but when no answer came he started forward. "Fine then, I will go, you can find the bridge if you wish to)."

Elladan caught him by the arm. "Let us go first, make sure it is safe. If any of us are to fall I rather have it be Elrohir, -"

"Well thanks, I don't know if I can trust you again," Elrohir muttered, cutting him off.

Elladan glared at his younger twin. "-Or me," he finished. 

Aragorn muttered under his breath. He knew that was not the only reason, his brothers would never treat him like an adult, not until he was a thousand years of age, and he knew that he would never reach that age.

But before either of them could cross, Nieninque jumped onto the log lightly and ran across without faltering, eager to explore the other side. His tail hung out behind him, waving widely. Legolas laughed heartily.

"It seems as if he knows the way." 

Elladan shook his head with a smile, but made his way onto and across the log, Elrohir following shortly after. Once across they nodded at the two other companions, who were still waiting on the other side. Aragorn made a sweeping bow, holding his arms out. "After the Prince," he said in a mocking tone.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at the gesture, "Wouldn't the heir of Isildur like to go first?"

"Oh no, not before the Prince of Mirkwood."

"Would you two stop that? We are waiting over here."

"You go ahead," Legolas told him, "That way if you fall I can catch you."

Aragorn snickered, but made his way onto the log. He had crossed over logs many of times, and this time was no different, except for the fact that if he fell, there would be no ground to catch him until after a long fall. The log was wide enough to move across easily, and since no rain had fallen for some time, the log was dry, providing adequate traction.

But when he had reached the middle, something happened that he did not expect. With a sudden groan the ground lurched beneath his feet. Earthquakes were not uncommon to the residents of Rivendell, or for any town as a matter of fact, but one so large and sudden was hardly known to them. 

Aragorn struggled to keep his balance, praying that the shaking would stop. But then he heard something that turned his blood to ice. With a cracking groan, the log began to roll as the ground shifted beneath it. Barely aware that the twins were calling his name Aragorn could see the one end of the log roll completely off the side. 

With a quick step, he jumped toward the other side, reaching out in hopes that he would be able to grab onto something to hold him up. But his hands only found air as he began to fall; the shouts of his brothers and friend echoing in his ears as the roar of the river quickly grew louder. 

****

*~*~*~

For a moment, the shock that his brother had fallen didn't register as Elladan held onto a nearby tree, praying for the shaking to cease. With in moments the ground stopped lurching, settling back into an unsettled quietness. This silence, however, was broken when Elladan came to his senses, racing over to the edge, crying out Estel's name.

Legolas was on the other side, moving quickly. The cliff was not as steep as it was on the twins' side, and he was able to find a path down. 

Legolas looked up as a patch of boulders rolled down the other side. "Elladan, Elrohir, no.! You'll fall, You need to find another way down." 

"I don't see him anywhere," Elrohir whispered into Elladan's ear. The elder twin nodded, worry filling his eyes. There was no trace of Estel, only the broken log that slowly was washed downstream. 

"I can get down," Legolas said, catching himself on a branch as the gravel slid beneath him. 

"Legolas, take care!" Elrohir told him. "We do not need anyone else injured."

"If only I hadn't let him cross ," Elladan said quietly. 

"This isn't your, -""

Elrohir never finished, as the ground lurched under them once again. Too near the edge Elladan felt himself start to fall over, only to have a pair of strong hands grab onto him, hauling him back up. Legolas tightened his grip on the small branch as the shaking increased, sending a shower of rocks plummeting his way. A sharp pain coursed through his leg as a rock bit into his flesh. 

Once again the shaking ceased almost as soon as it started. Legolas still held onto the branch tightly, as his leg throbbed in pain. He could feel blood running down his shin as he tried to right himself. A call from above alerted him to the twins' presence.

"Legolas, stay there, we're coming down," Elrohir called out to him.

"No! The cliff is too steep, you need to find another way down. I'll look for him."

Elladan shook his head. "Not with that wound you aren't," he stated, eyeing the bright blood. 

"Just watch me," Legolas muttered, releasing his hold on the branch. He made his way down carefully, his ears picking up the faint sounds of the twins moving upstream, where the ravine was not as steep. With a final leap he made it to the ground, hissing as pain shot through his leg. He pushed the pain aside as he made his way over the broken log, hoping to find some clues. 

****

TBC. . .


	2. Lost Among the Woods

****

Okay, so I'll be posting about once a week, maybe sooner, but I have an incredibly busy schedule coming up to where I'm going to busy about every night for the next month or so, therefore I cannot promise much about writing.

Also note, to all those wanting to see (or rather read) Estel and Elrond's little talk, it is in this story, at the end. So do not fear, I have not forgotten about it. 

I know a few of you really love abbreviating, and I don't mind, but when ever other word is abbreviated, it gets a bit hard to follow what you are saying. I'm not the brightest person in Middle Earth, so please don't use to many of them, otherwise I'll just ignore you. Not trying to be insulting, I just don't want to decode a handful of reviews every time I post. 

****

And, lastly (I promise) before moving onto R2R. Because I do not respond to you does not mean I am ignoring you. Mind you that if you leave a review something along the lines "It was great, please continue" or "I can't wait for more" I cannot really respond in any way to those statements. My reviews go to those who ask questions, or leave certain comments. I do appreciate each and every review quite a bit. The more reviews I get, the quicker I write, and the more I write as well. 

So, now that that is over, onto the R2R…

****

Elladan-

That's great, I'm glad you were able to find it. I hope it helps. Sorry for not reviewing last chapter, it was great, I loved. I just haven't had much time for reviewing lately, I've been so busy.

Carrie-

Ah…so a newfound nickname for the young adan I see. Though I doubt he enjoys it. AYA! Hehe, well Estel will make it out alive, that is all I can say, no spoilers. And of course they have to get into some kind of trouble, what is a story without a conflict? And besides, I love picking on Estel just to irk you, you do know that, right?

Maniac? I think not, at least not tonight, you were only one person this time, so I don't think you are insane, at least not yet. 

Web page, YAY! My friend and I are slowly constructing it, it's hard because we don't get together very often, due to our busy schedules. And with next month coming, I have Marching practice three nights a week, plus job shadow, testing and more. Sounds like fun huh? That's not even counting home chores and all. But our site will consist of stories, pictures, a bit of history stuff and a few other odds and ends. 

LOL, Carrie, you have freaked me out long ago, it is way to late now. But I don't mind. I'll here from you later, chapter 4 will be done…whenever I finish, how does that sound? 

  
Lock Owl-

Poor Estel, yes he always seems to be in trouble, doesn't he? And your question is answered above in the A/N, a lot of people want to hear the little conversation Elrond and Aragorn will have when the adan returns.

ThE iNsAnE oNe -

Whoa there, settle down. Yes I posted, but there is no need to give yourself a heart attack for it.

Hey, the TBC could have been The End. Now what one would you rather prefer? If you hunt me down then I cannot finish the story, neither could Carrie and I finish our next stories and get them posted. I love that truthful fact, it's sort of an…author's insurance to say at least.   
  


Chapter 2: Lost Among the Woods

Pale light shone on his face, he could hear the hooves of a thousand strong stallions racing along the broken ground, only to realize a moment later that it was only the throbbing of his temples, pounding with malice aforethought. His breathing, so languid that it would be unheard by even Elven ears, reverberated deafeningly in his ears. 

His eyes, closed since the fall, doubted that they had strength enough to open. They felt as if gravity itself was tearing the lids down far enough that they would be forever stretched out of shape. His mind drifted aimlessly, wandering over memories, both favorable and hurtful.

After some time, the darkness faded somewhat, leaving the mind open, and free to explore. Pebbles cut into his cheek, leaving trails of blood that traveled a short distance along his skin before falling into the growing puddle of crimson liquid beneath him. A gentle wind blew across the back of his waterlogged tunic, the fabric torn here and there where the rocks below had torn their icy claws into him. 

Time seemed to come and go, night faded into day, before fading back into night. How long he lay there, he did not know, but finally he willed his aching body to move.

He opened his eyes slowly, it seemed to take every ounce of strength to complete the small task. The river still pulled at his feet, threatening mildly to drag him away. How far the river had carried him he knew naught, he knew only that it must had been some ways. His surroundings were unfamiliar. //Great// he thought wryly. _I'm lost, again_

With difficulty, he was able to push himself up into a sitting position. He almost fell, swaying as a tree in the wind. He fell once, and would have fallen again if he hadn't locked his elbows. How much did he want to collapse and drift into an aimless sleep, but he feared that if he did, he may never wake again. 

Once sitting, Aragorn pushed the wet strands of hair from his eyes, so he could get a better look at his surroundings. The sky held a pinkish tint, as the sun slowly slid from view, and he shivered as a gust of wind blew by him. Every muscle throbbed, pain coursed through him, dull but quite there. He could remember every detail, it was all so clear… 

****

~~~~~

The log had rolled beneath his feet as it slid towards the ground below. In a last effort, he had tried to reach the other side in a fierce jump, but he knew beforehand that it was too far. He was shocked to find himself falling, although it did not really surprise him. 

He had hit the water harshly, slamming into the ground with such force that it stole the breath from his lungs. The river was shallow, barely above the knees of a full grown man, but the current was strong, dragging him easily. He fought his way to the surface, his lungs crying out for immediate air. 

He broke through the surface, realizing for the first time how truly cold the water was. His starved lungs drew in desperate gasps before plunging back under water. He could still feel the sharp bite of the rocks as his head was thrown against the jagged surface. Then he remembered no more as darkness claimed him.

****

~~~~~

He was shivering, trembling now. He needed to find shelter, or the others. He knew they would be searching, but he couldn't stay out here. His body wanted to collapse, to give in to the much wanted sleep. The wind kept biting into his skin. 

Dragging himself to his feet, Aragorn waited as a wave of dizziness washed over him. With unstable, crooked steps he made his way slowly into the forest that rose before him, shivering as darkness began to fall over the land. 

****

*~*~*~

Legolas made his way over a fallen log, stepping carefully over the plants that grew beside it. Kneeling down he ran his hand over the hard ground, wishing it had been softer. Hard soil did not show prints easily.

He had followed along the river's edge, ever watchful of the river itself, searching the depths for any sign of the young human, hoping all the time that he would not find any. The river was low, the bed showing much more than he had ever remembered in past times. He wasn't sure, but he thought he remembered one of the soldiers at Askverba mention something about low rainfall this year. 

It would make sense, he supposed, to why the river indeed was low, and why the ground was dry. He hadn't thought much about it until now. Pushing the thoughts from his mind he turned and glanced behind him, hoping to see the twins. But the horizon lay empty. Closing his eyes for a moment, he prayed that they were safe

As he searched the ground, he rubbed his leg, the pain still evident, but it had dimmed somewhat. How far down he had traveled was unknown to him, but he came across an area of the rocky shore where the rocks had been disturbed by more than the river's pull. 

A faint redness stained some of the rocks, as Legolas' narrowed his eyes he could see that it was indeed blood. Aragorn had gotten out of the river, now the only one question remained, where he had gone? 

Legolas had been able to follow the trail easily at first. He could tell the ranger was hurt, the ground near the shore was sand and left traces of his muddled movements. But the farther into the forest he went, the harder it became to track him. The ground no longer held footprints, no rocks could be upturned, and no blood could be found. 

With a sigh Legolas stood again, ignoring the pain that throbbed in his leg. He turned his attention instead to the forest around him, listening intently with his keen ears for any sounds that may not be related to the woods around him. 

He could hear the chattering of chipmunks and squirrels as they raced up the trees, the flutter of wings as birds flew from tree to tree, the chirps of the crickets, who were slowly coming out as night fell. But none that would be made by a human. 

Shaking his head he kept on moving, making his way deeper into the forest, pausing to call out Aragorn's name, and then listening for a response. But only silence answered him. He watched the sky as the last rays of the sun disappeared from sight. He knew he had to find Aragorn soon. The night air could bring the young, wet human to his death.

****

*~*~*~*~

"Sleep Estel, tomorrow comes early," Elrond said quietly. 

He held his foster son in his arms, rubbing his back in soothing circles. The young human boy was new to their house hold, his parents slain in battle. His father was Arathorn, Chieftain of the Dúnedain, and Elrond held in his arms his only son, Aragorn, heir of Isildur. It seemed ironic that the child now hid in his arms. 

But the child was only the age of two. It had been almost a month since he had arrived here, but the young adan still had nightmares. 

"Scared," the soft word was muttered from the boy's lips, muffled even more by the Elf lord's sleeping tunic. 

"I know you are, but I'm here, nothing will happen. I promise," Elrond told the child. He could hardly imagine what invaded the boy's dream, hearing the cries of his kin as they were slaughtered by Orcs. He walked back across his room, looking out the window. Night was still fresh, and it seem unlikely he would get a good night's rest. The young adan was reluctant to go back to sleep so easily. His tiny fingers dug into the sleeping robe, as if afraid he would be torn away any minute. 

"Please Estel, try to sleep," Elrond cooed softly, as if talking to a newborn foal. He began to sing softly in Elvish, and even though his youngest son could not yet understand the Elvish tongue, he relaxed to the sound of his voice, his eyes sliding close ever so slightly. 

"Strider?"

Aragorn woke from the dream slowly, not even realizing that he was indeed awake, no longer in the world of dreams. A soft groan left his lips as he opened his eyes, heavy from both fatigue and pain. He shivered uncontrollably, but he felt as if he was on fire at the same time. How this was possible, he wasn't certain, but at that point he was too worn to think straight. 

He had found what he thought to be a secure place behind a few large ferns, leaning against the large tree the plants grew in front of. He had drifted off into sleep almost immediately after he had hid, too weary to remain awake for long. 

The sun had slipped from the sky, leaving him alone in the darkness. Carefully he shifted, leaning his head back against the tree, closing his eyes once more. He was certain someone had called his name, but the forest was quiet. It had to be his imagination. 

****

*~*~*~*~

Legolas called out Aragorn's name once again, as he reached a deeper part of the forest. He had seen no signs that the human had left behind for a while now. With a sigh he dug the toe of his light fitting shoe into the hard ground. 

He was about to call out again when the slightest noise attracted his attention. A soft groan, barely detectable, coming from the bushes not too far away. Something, or someone, was hiding behind the leafy plants. He dropped to a crouch, praying that it was who he thought it was. 

Pulling away the thick leaves of one of the ferns, he let out a sigh of relief as he spotted Aragorn, his eyes closed, the steady rise and fall of his chest. Through the darkness he could see that the man's tunic was tattered and torn, blood soaking from small hidden cuts. He was also bleeding from a cut on his forehead. The man was shivering, his arms wrapped around his chest as if to drive away the cold he felt. 

Legolas gently placed a hand on the man's knee, calling his name softly. With a groan Aragorn's eyes fluttered open, resting dully on the Elf.

"Legolas?" he muttered, his voice barely audible. 

The Elf nodded. "Yes, I'm here. Are you all right?" 

The man's eyes slid shut as he slowed his heavy breathing. At first Legolas didn't think he had heard him,. but then Aragorn nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Just sore," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "Where are Elladan and Elrohir?"

Legolas looked back over his shoulder. "I don't know exactly, they had to travel upstream before they could get down."

He turned back to Aragorn, placing a hand lightly on the young man's forehead. The young ranger had once again closed his eyes. Legolas let his hand drop onto Aragorn's shoulder, calling his name softly, until he opened his eyes once again.

"Strider, look at me," Legolas told him gently. 

Aragorn complied, his breathing hitching as he drew his arms around his chest tighter. He fixed deep blue pain-filled eyes on the Elf, wishing he would say whatever he had to say, so that he could once again fall into the darkness that was so close.

Legolas waited until the young edan's eyes were focused on his own. "Rivendell is not far away. We would make it by morning, and Elrond can see to your wounds. Can you walk?"

Aragorn lowered his eyes, thinking carefully over the words the Elf had just said. It was getting so hard to focus now, he felt so tired, and right now he only wanted to give into the darkness, it took too much energy to fight it. 

He shook his head in answer. 

Legolas sighed heavily. He already knew the answer before he had asked it. He nodded, even though the human could not see it, since his eyes had drifted close again. 

"We'll rest here for the night. I'm going to get wood for a fire, I'll be back soon."

Aragorn nodded as he fell into shadows of repose. He didn't even hear the mild singing of the Elf as he worked to build a fire in the night air. 

****

*~*~*~*

"They were here," Elrohir said, his voice quiet and calm, though filled with a silent relief, as well as worry. Nieninque rounded the base of the fire pit, running his nose along the hard ground. Mud covered his white fur here and there, indicating that the young wolf was definitely in need of a bath. 

Both Elrohir and his brother had traveled a fair distance within the night, frustrated by the length they were forced to travel upstream before finding a path that allowed them easy access down the rugged cliff. Elladan had been willing to jump the gap, and he would had if Elrohir hadn't stopped him.

"You won't be able to help Estel with a broken neck," he had told his elder twin, holding onto his arm with a light, yet forceful grip that willed him to stay where he was. 

Once down they crossed river at the shallowest point, being careful so that the irate waters would not drag them away as well. They had spotted the upturned rocks along the shore easily, and had been able to track the human into the forest for a ways. But then the signs seemed to disappear. Until the faint scent of old smoke lingered in the air. It brought them right to the dying embers fire. 

There they found the soft outlines of footprints, Estel's boots they were certain, leading away from the river. "They spent the night here," Elladan said, searching the forest around them . "They can't be too far ahead."

****

*~*~*~*~*

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Aragorn asked, trailing after the Elf. 

Legolas nodded, "Of course."

With a sigh the man shook his head. "I don't get it, we should be in Rivendell by now."

"We're lost," Legolas stated with a mater of fact voice.

"What do you mean we're lost?" Aragorn cried, quickening his pace to catch up with the Elf. He still held his left arm, the pain evident whenever the Elf checked on him. "I thought you said you knew where you were going."

Legolas sighed, "I do, I just don't know how to get there."

Aragorn opened his mouth in reply, but snapped it close after a moment's pause, and ended up only shaking his head. Elves were so hard to deal with sometimes.

"Don't worry my friend, we can't be too far from the trail," Legolas reassured him. 

"That encourages me," Aragorn mumbled, rubbing his arm. He glanced around at the unfamiliar woods, their branches bare and dry as they stretched toward the sky. Everything here was so different than he was used to. Even with Spring slowly coming in, Winter had been harsh, little rain had fallen and hardly any traces of snow had landed. Rivers ran low and only the strongest of plants had survived. 

Aragorn had awaken that morning, lying next to the fire. Most of his clothes had dried during the night. Legolas was already awake, if the Elf had even slept at all, watching the sun rise boldly into the sky. The aching in his body had dulled some, and moving was still was a task he had to complete, but he found that once he started moving, most of the pain disappeared. 

"Why don't we just find the river? Then we can climb the cliff side where it is not so steep," Aragorn suggested quietly. 

"That's what I've been searching for," Legolas remarked, ceasing his stride. "I wasn't able to retrace our steps, the ground's far too hard."

With a sigh Aragorn glanced at the woods around them. "Then what do you propose now?" 

"We take a different course," Legolas said easily, turning to the young man. "We're bound to get it right one of these times." 

****

TBC…


	3. A Fatal Error

****

Carrie-

LOL, you couldn't scare me away even if you tried. Writing with you all this time has taught me a few things about your weird moods.

You did get chapter 4 from me, and the story idea, right? Haven't heard from you in a while.

You have good vision, if only Legolas, Estel, and the twins did as well, then maybe they could avoid a few injuries. What do you think?

A lot of people seemed to like that last line. And yes, Legolas did answer correctly. In a sense

Just wanted to make sure Estel is suffering just to annoy you, and pay you back for what you do to my Legolas. 

  
**Lock Owl-**

Why if things were that easy then there wouldn't be anything to write about. It's the difficulties that make a story worth reading. Witty Elf, I could use that against him. But no it is not very reassuring to hear that.

Tell Balthasar hi, and that I hope everything is well with her, and to lay of the NyQuil, that stuff can really mess you up sometimes, trust me I know =D)  
  
**ThE iNsAnE oNe-**

Poor iNsAnE oNe stuck with the peanut gallery

E&E&A&L: Hey!

  
Estel: Prissy elf.   
Legolas: Stupid human.   
Estel: Dwarf lover.   
Legolas: *scowls* That's low, even for you Estel.   


LOL, I love that! Well at least Estel knows how to get at Legolas. 

  
**Kellen-**

Truly you've said that before? I've been lost before, in the forest with my friend. Only for about 10, 15 minutes, it wasn't very big, but it was the last time we took a detour during hiking. We stick to the path now.

Anita-

Could I pretty please have my Elves and edan back? That way I can work on the next chapter. 

Wonder how they will all react to all the technology?

Artemisa-

Elf torture? Hehe, well maybe…

****

Chapter: 3 

A Fatal Error

It was well past morning when the small group finally awoke. The men were returning from hunting in the western forests, the dry weather forcing the game further west than normal. Usual they hunted off to their east, sometimes due south, but the plains had dried up quickly, much faster than any of them had anticipated. They rose slowly to their feet, only a few, while the rest still lie lazily on the ground, turning their faces toward the warm flames. 

They were a fairly small group, hardly ever did they travel in such diminutive numbers, a total of seven. It was agreed that hunting would have been easier in a smaller group, since the prey was skittish. They could move quicker and quieter, and hopefully get close enough to be able to fire a decent shot. 

"Come on men, the sooner we leave the quicker we get home," Venon said, stepping carefully over the few who still slept, or those who seemed to be at least.

He was tall for his age, and it was surprising to see such a young man as a captain, even if it was only for a hunting party. His blue eyes flicked wordlessly over the camp, the group of men were moving as if in slow motion. For the last few days they had traveled hard, last night was one of the few restful ones. 

"Aye, and we would get their much faster if we had our horses," Nel stated, sitting up. 

The gray blanket he had tucked around his shoulders fell off at his sudden movement. He was in fact the youngest of men, a boy more than a man, being only 15, but his hunting skills were excellent. He watched Venon with dark brown eyes, wondering if the captain had even heard him. Finally he responded, his voice smooth and unbroken. 

"I am not responsible for the loss of the horses." 

"We best hope they made it back, they had all the meat, plus our food supply and I'm starving," Nel complained, as he rolled his blanket back up into a roll. 

"You're a huntsman Nel, if you're at all hungry you can provide for yourself, just like the rest of us," Hanol informed him from across the fire. "Besides, the town's probably feasting right now if I know those horses, which I do if you need reminding." 

Hanol was one of the most respected members of the small group. Though far older than he looked, youth still shone brightly in his smooth face. He had far more experience than the others did, and many looked to him for advice, even Venon. 

Nel scowled, "What is there to hunt in this barren wasteland? I thought the Elves took care of their land."

"This land does not belong to the Elves Nel. If they did we would not be passing through it," Hanol replied. "This land used to belong to them, but too many evils spread across it over the years and they finally let it go. The land belongs to no one now." 

Nel snorted, but did not reply as he stood. Somehow he seemed to always be getting into trouble, either some form of danger or an argument with and elder, which sometimes was far more dangerous than all the evils in the world bound together. 

Over the short years of his young life, he was finally beginning to learn to hold his tongue at certain points, but he had yet to learn when that point was. He was constantly pressing his luck here and there, moving and doing what he believed to be right when he believed the time had come. And in the end he nearly always paid.

"Don't forget to put the fire out Nel," Venon told him as he watched over the camp.

"Why am I responsible for it?" he questioned. 

"Because, you are the furthest behind, the others are ready to leave as of now."

"I'll wait, you go on ahead. I know the way back home," Hanol told him quietly, leaning against the tree. 

Venon nodded, calling out the others as he led the way.

The group cleared quickly, but the youngster still moved slowly, and soon found himself alone with the elder man. Hanol waited behind patiently for the young hunter to finish packing, it seemed as if he was moving slow for a purpose, but Hanol did not press him. 

Finishing Nel threw a few handfuls of loose dirt onto the soft dancing flames, before grabbing his pack and stumbling over to Hanol's side. The hunter was staring into the forest when he arrived. 

"Is the fire out?" Hanol asked without glancing at the young man.

"Yes, yes, let us go," Nel grumbled, pushing past the hunter. The last thing he needed was a lecture, and he wasn't going to give him any chance to start one. 

But even as they left, the flames from the fire pushed through the loose dust, fighting for air. Unseen a small cloth like fabric floated to the ground, loosened from someone's pack, settling near the burning flames. They gobbled up the added source within moments, the flames dancing with deathly height as they continued to grow. 

The two hunters who trailed behind disappeared from sight as the fire engulfed the campsite within its fiery claws. 

*~*~*~*

With a sigh Aragorn leaned weakly against a tree. If the sun had not been hidden by the clouds it would have hung highly above them, singling the beginning of afternoon. Legolas did not reply to the _adan's _weary sigh, pondering instead on how they could have ended up so lost. 

"Legolas, I need to rest," Aragorn groaned softly as he eased himself down. A slight fever still hung with him, but for the most part it was not bothersome. More in likely it would cease on it's own, as long as he didn't push himself too much. 

The Elf knew that Aragorn was tired, he could see it in the human's sliver eyes. The fact that Legolas could not find the way back to Rivendell rested heavily on his nerves. True these woods were not a part of Rivendell, and he had never traveled through them, but Legolas still felt as if he should know the way.

"Rest then," Legolas told him quietly, "walking around surely isn't helping us."

Aragorn watched the Elf through weary eyes, sometimes the Elf could get on his nerves, and quickly. But for the most part he realized that they indeed were friends. He could remember back to when he was younger, when the other Elves of Rivendell did not accept him. He was always too clumsy, or slow. It didn't matter what he did, there was always something that he just wasn't good enough at. 

There had been an instance or twice when he had fled from home in shame, now that he was older he looked upon his actions in mortification, vowing that he would never perform such an act again. He smiled wryly at the fact that even though he vowed time after time not to do it again, he still had. And the reality that an unpleasant Elrond would be awaiting him when he returned did not make him feel any better. 

A sharp twinge in his arm brought him from his thoughts. Legolas held the ranger's arm in his hands, probing the skin lightly as he eased the sleeve up carefully. Aragorn tried to pull his arm away, but the Elf tightened his grip, causing the young man to stop the struggle almost immediately as pain shot through his aggravated muscles. 

"It's not broken," Legolas told him quietly, "But I do believe it is infected," he finished, trailing a finger just over the open cut. Using one hand Legolas worked the flask of water from his belt. Tearing a small piece of fabric from his tunic the Elf took care in wiping the wound. 

Aragorn grimaced as the cloth passed over the laceration, but did not pull away. He was surprised rather when Legolas let out a sharp hiss.

"What is it?" Aragorn questioned, even though he didn't really want to know.

"It closed over," the Elf said quietly, examining the inflamed flesh. 

Aragorn groaned letting his head drop against he rough bark of the tree. He knew that he didn't want to know. If the wound was infected, then it needed to bleed, or it would spread. Loosening the small knife from his boot Legolas spoke softly to the ranger.

"It's going to hurt," Legolas warned him, "I won't lie to you. I don't have any herbs or drugs that will lessen the pain, and if we wait it will be a lot worse, perhaps beyond repair." 

Aragorn nodded. He had not dealt with something like this before, but there had been a case where Elladan had been attacked by a warg during a hunting trip. Aragorn was very young at the time. The Elf had made it through the ordeal unscathed, or so they thought. Elrond had found him the morning after, fighting a deathly fever. 

It turned out that the beast was able to get a claw into Elladan's leg. His brother had been able to hide it well, cleaning under the darkness of night. Despite his efforts the wound still became infected, and by morning it had closed over. Even though Elrond gave him something to dull the pain, Aragorn still remembered how his elder brother cried out in pain. 

And now he wouldn't even get the luxury of pain medication. 

Legolas cursed at himself. He should have taken care to watch the wound during the night. It seemed fine when he first checked it. But apparently it wasn't so. 

Gripping Aragorn's arm gently, Legolas watched the ranger until he opened his eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Just do it," Aragorn gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes. 

Legolas nodded, "On the count of five." 

Quietly Legolas began to count, but when he reached the count of two he drug the knife quickly along the cut. Aragorn's voice broke out in a stifled cry as the blade cut through the partly dead flesh, reopening the wound and allowing blood to spill down his arm. His other armed drifted upward as he gripped the Elf's left forearm, squeezing as the pain flared. 

With a quick motion, Legolas flushed out the wound with the little water they had left, allowing it to bleed for a moment longer. Aragorn let his head rest upon Legolas' shoulder as he slowed his pained breathing. Using the strip of cloth Legolas wrapped the wound carefully, binding it tightly enough to slow the bleeding, and yet allow circulation in his arm. 

"You said five," Aragorn's voice was soft and muffled by the Elf's tunic. 

"At five you would have been tense, and the process would have been more painful. That way I caught you while you were relaxed."

__

"Dûredhel," Aragorn spat quietly through closed teeth. 

Legolas laughed lightly, helping the ranger sit up. "I think not my friend. They are quite worse than I." 

Aragorn glanced up at him, smiling despite the pain. "And, pray tell, how would you know?"

"I've been around a lot longer than you _adan_," Legolas told him standing up. 

Aragorn only nodded as he closed his eyes, much to weary to argue. His arm still hurt thoroughly, but now it was manageable pain. Breathing in deeply he tried to force his body to relax, but something halted his movements. Breathing in again he opened eyes.

Legolas was watching him closely. "What is it?"

"Do you smell that?" Aragorn questioned as he pulled himself carefully to his feet, pushing aside his weariness. 

Inhaling deeply the Elf's eyes drifted closed. After a moment, he nodded, opening his eyes. "Smoke."

The ranger nodded, "Perchance the Twins?"

Legolas shrugged, "I don't know, but where there's a campfire, there is bound to be someone, and that alone is enough encouragement." 

****

TBC

__

adan- man

__

Dûredhel- Dark Elf


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long time in updates, no time for R2R, but I enjoy them so very much! Hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Be at ease my Lord, Estel is strong."  
  
Elrond looked up from where he stood. It had been several weeks now since Estel had gone off. Corean and Trinea had been brought back by a search party, along with the news that Estel and Legolas were with the twins The two Elves had been severely wounded, but both were recovering and free to move around. Rumors that were brought back claimed the white wolves were no longer a quandary.  
  
Elrond smiled gently. "Caycayal, I did know you had returned."  
  
The younger Elf smiled, leaning against the door frame. "Just this morning my Lord. I have already received word of Estel's disappearance. But I wouldn't worry very much though. In the world of Man, he is already grown."  
  
"Aye, I presume I can hold your word on that, you're being around the mortal kin more than I. How do they fair?"  
  
Caycayal laughed, coming further into the room. "Most I have lost track of, free to move on their own now they seem eager to explore. The few that have stayed are doing well. They were pleased to see me. I often forget the mortal kin ages quicker than ours. They look far different from the years before, but their spirit is still quite the same."  
  
"That is one thing that never changes," Elrond stated quietly, turning his gaze back out the window. A moment later the stillness was suddenly interrupted as a door banged open further down the hall.  
  
"I did not.!" Elrohir's voice rang swiftly through the air.  
  
"Get down from there! Don't let him on the couch," Elladan pleaded.  
  
Elrond and Caycayal exchanged amused glances. "Best we see what they are up too," Elrond told him with a smile. He was also anxious to greet Estel, and see what excuse his youngest son had created this time.  
  
"There, he's off the couch," Elrohir muttered.  
  
"Aye, now he just entered your room."  
  
"What?" Elrohir cried. "Get out of my room!"  
  
Elrond and Caycayal made their way into den, greeted by an unexpected surprise. The twins were frantically chasing a young wolf pup around, coming to a dead halt in front of their father as the wolf ran swiftly between the two older Elves.  
  
"Good afternoon Father," Elrohir said, smiling lightly.  
  
Elrond's look was nothing to smile about. "What was that?"  
  
"Umm.that would be Nieninque. Legolas found him and he's been following us ever since."  
  
"Found him where?"  
  
"In Azscverbae when he and Aragorn were taken captive. Then Aragorn escaped, and Elladan went in to find Legolas, and then I rescued Estel from wolves, then we went back and rescued Legolas and Aragorn, and that's where Nieninque came in and then he followed us back to Askverba, and were taken prisoner again, and then set free because we helped save the town from Orcs and wolves, then we came home, and on the way the earthquake caused Estel to fall into the river, and Legolas went after him and then we tried to find them and."  
  
Elrond held out his hand and silenced him. "What happened to your brother?"  
  
"He was taken captive, chased by wolves, taken prisoner again." Elrohir started once again, keeping tally on his fingers.  
  
"No the last the part," Elrond demanded.  
  
"Well he fell into the river," Elladan said stepping up. "He and Legolas are still out there.somewhere."  
  
"You don't know where they are." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
The twins nodded. "We have been looking for them, but were forced to turn back because of the fire."  
  
"What fire?" Elrond demanded.  
  
"Oh.the fire in the forest, it's getting a bit big, but we couldn't do anything about it, seeing we carried no water, and there was no river nearby," Elrohir stated.  
  
"Are you telling me Legolas and Aragorn are in the fire?" Elrond asked, worry lining his face.  
  
Elladan shook his head. "Oh no, they had gone the other way."  
  
"Then why were you going in the opposite direction if you were tracking them?" Elrond asked with a weary sigh. Sometimes it took more than mental strength to extricate a clear answer from his sons.  
  
"It wasn't my fault," Elladan leaned against the wall. "Ask my brother, after all he is the expert tracker."  
  
Elrohir's mouth dropped open in surprise. Turning to Elladan he exclaimed "I never said that!"  
  
Elladan only raised an eyebrow. Elrond shook his head as he took in his sons appearances for the first time. The Elf Lord could almost swear his youngest son was giving them lessons in dress wear.  
  
"Both of you need to wash and change. Then I want that."  
  
"Nieninque," Elrohir chimed in.  
  
".Nieninque to be washed as well if he is going to remain in this house."  
  
Elladan's eyes grew wide. "Father, you can't be serious! You aren't going to let the thing stay in here, are you?"  
  
"You brought him home, he is your responsibility."  
  
"But Ada, Legolas was the one who."  
  
A glare from Elrond silenced his son.  
  
Grabbing his brother's arm, Elrohir led him away slowly. Elrond watched until the two disappeared around the corner.  
  
"All will be well," Caycayal told him. Elrond nodded.  
  
"Aye, yes that it will. They would not be in such a fine mood if it were not."  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Legolas, I don't think all this smoke is from a campfire," Aragorn yelled, trying his best to see through the hazy cloud.  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
There was a hint of sarcasm within the Elf's voice when he replied. The ranger could barely see the outline of Legolas in front of him. He coughed harshly as the smoke thickened. They had tried their best to avoid the smoke, with little success, if any at all.  
  
"Legolas, we need to get out of here," the ranger half shouted and half choked.  
  
"I know, I know," Legolas replied, making his way back to the ranger. He looped his arm around Aragorn's good one, straightening the young man up. He searched the area around them, but the smoke was making his keen Elven eyes water, changing his surroundings around them into a blur.  
  
Beside him, Aragorn fell to his knees as a coughing fit racked his body. Legolas dropped besides his friend, finding it surprisingly easier to breathe the lower he got. He noted how the choking fumes rose higher into the air.  
  
"Stay low, and follow me," Legolas told him as the coughing fit ceased.  
  
Legolas took off once certain the human was doing as told. Never before had he dealt with smoke in such amounts, and it frightened him some. But what frightened him more was the thought of how large the flames were that produced such smoke.  
  
"Legolas, it's getting hotter," Aragorn called out from behind.  
  
The Elf came to a halt. To him it didn't seem much warmer, but Elves were not affected by the changes in temperature like humans were. If they were dealing with fire, then it was best to travel away from the heat. "You lead then," Legolas told him, quickly explaining his reasoning.  
  
Aragorn did his best to lead them away, but it came to a point when he could no longer tell if he was getting further or closer to the flames that lay hidden within the depths of the forest. His body had already adjusted to the warmth around him.  
  
He stopped suddenly, peering ahead carefully. Hardly paying attention Legolas nearly ran into the human in front of him. Before he was able to question Aragorn grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. "I think I just found our way out," he cried, running forward.  
  
He stopped short of the cave that loomed in front of him. "We can take shelter in here, they may be an opening near the back."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No, Aragorn no. We have to find something else-"  
  
He was cut off suddenly when his Elven ears picked up the faint sound of crackling, turning just in time to see a flaming tree fall toward them. With quick movements Aragorn grabbed the Elf's arm, pulling him into the safety of the cave.  
  
TBC. . . 


	5. Trapped

****

Finally, an update…YAY! 

Sorry I've been gone for so long, things have been so busy, plus the fact our computers have been down for about two months didn't help either. But now the computer is mine, yay! Poor thing was awfully sick, 17 viruses. But he's all better, so I can actually type. R2R will be at the bottom. Enjoy

Chapter 5: Trapped 

The fire had destroyed the western forest quickly. Trees stood out with their trunks marred black, their branches brittle and the ends turning to ash. The forest lay quiet in that area, except for a few flames that were still fueled on. Further east the fire still ragged onward, but it was of no threat nor concern to the two Elves that walked gracefully along the broken ground. 

Their long black hair mingled in the wind, as the bent down to studied the worn dirt. Elrohir scanned the horizon with keen eyes as his brother ran a hand along the ground. The day had drawn late, and Aragorn and Legolas had not arrived home. Elrohir felt the slightest twinge of worry growing inside of him. He didn't want to fully admit how worried he was. 

Their younger brother seemed to find trouble often, it was not a rare occasion for Estel to suddenly go missing and turn up hours or even days later. Elrohir smiled as he remembered the one of those times. Estel had become stranded in a tree when the fabric of his tunic became wrapped about a small yet sturdy branch that left him hanging suspended in the air for several hours. Father was not at all happy when he learned about his youngest son's excursion.

__

"But Ada, tis not my fault!" Estel protested. 

"Then whom is responsible, may I ask that?" Elrond queried as he climbed up after his son.

"Well," Estel started, trying to twist himself around so he could see his father. "I…I think the one to blame would be Elladan."

"What!" 

His brother jumped up onto a log shortly in front of the tree. "Pray tell me, why is this my fault?"

"Yes, I would also like to know," Elrond remarked, glancing over at his youngest.

"You're always telling me to try new things," Estel argued.

"He does have a point my brother," Elrohir told him quietly. 

"Not things that are going to get you killed!" Elladan yelled at him, obviously frustrated. He folded his arms across his chest, shaking his head. 

Elrohir laughed slightly at the memory. He hoped that his younger brother was well, and the same with Legolas. He knew that Legolas would not abandon his companion.A sigh passed Elladan's lips as he stood, his gaze quickly scanning the terrain.

"They didn't pass by this way, it doesn't make any sense, their tracks stop here…" Elladan rubbed his chin, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Elrohir followed his line of gaze to the ground, the faint outlines of boot imprints could barely be seen, something one could easily pass over.

"Perchance they retraced their steps?" Elrohir offered, but Elladan shook his head.

"Such a sad fate our own brother doesn't even know the way back home," Elladan said with a wry grin. "But then again, it may be better without him…"

"Elladan!" Elrohir immediately scolded, surprised by his brother's sudden thought. 

He laughed, "You know that is not the truth." Elladan ran a hand through his hair, pushing it off his brow. He drew in a sharp breath, holding it for a few moments before releasing it slowly. Elrohir could see his face was flushed, something he had not noticed before.

"How are you faring?" he asked him quietly, making his way over to him. 

Elladan nodded, but said nothing. His gaze searched the blackened area, praying silently that the two had avoided this area. 

"We need to move on, I have to try and find them. The sooner we do, the quicker we can return home. I'm not certain if leaving that wolf home with father was the best of ideas."

****

*~*~*~*~*

__

Long ago it had been a game; they would run through the darkness, moving quickly. They did not want the others to see how frightened they truly were, and so slowed down when the light flooded in. They would be greeted with praise, and dares of doing it over again.
    
    It seemed harmless enough, but no one could ever have anticipated what happened…
    Legolas shook his head, pulling his bloodied hands away from the rocky wall. He and Aragorn had already spent hours trying to find away to push aside the newly formed blockade. The two had barely avoided the tree that smashed against the entrance, but once inside they found themselves trapped as the entrance collapsed on itself.
    Legolas was not yet ready to give up, the palms of his hand cut and scratched in some places deep as he had tried to work a way free. Aragorn was resting against the wall, his eyes half lidded as he tried to stay awake. Legolas could barely see his outline in the darkness. Turning his attention back to the blockade he ran his fingers carefully along the sharp rocks, seeking desperately a seam that would let them pass. He hissed sharply as one rock dug deeply into his right palm.
    "Legolas, let it be. We're need to find another way out," Aragorn said quietly between a yawn.
    The Elf let his hands fall by his side as he slowly sat down. Wrapping his arms around his legs, Legolas brought his knees up under his chin. His hands hurt, but he ignored the erratic throbbing. He felt slightly sick, and was ashamed he could not get rid of the foul feeling deep within his stomach.
    _'It's so cold…"_

Legolas shivered at the eerie memory. "_Haithin e' gurth," _he whispered silently.

"Legolas?" 

He was taken aback by the sudden voice, feeling slightly ashamed and embarrassed about it. He glanced sideways at the human who was calling him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you well?" he queried.

Legolas nodded, laying his head back down on his knees. 

"Let us get some rest," he said softly. 

Aragorn watched the Elf long after he had fallen asleep, wondering. He had barely heard what Legolas had said, but he did hear the last word, the one that troubled him. 

"Death," he whispered. "Why would you be talking of such things?" 

Aragorn shook his head. He knew not the answers, but he would keep a closer eye on the Elf. He closed his eyes as he yawned again, leaning against the wall as sleep overcame him.

TBC ****
    
     Bishouen-
    Everyone has the right to speak their minds, and yes I do forgive. When things go wrong we tend to do things we regret, though a few people don't seem to think so…another story however. And no, I don't hold grudges, I really see no point in them…but Id thank you for your nice comments and hope you are enjoying the story
    Holly-
    Well thank you! I'm glad you like the story, hope you enjoy the rest of it
    Carrie-
    Mae Govannen!
    Hmm you always say you review, you really need to find another excuse. So kind to check up on me and see if I'm still living…Yes I got the chapter, but I no longer have it, you need to send it to me again, it got lost somewhere between my mom's email and mine…not sure, but I'll send an e-mail
    Yes, well that's the way the story is, as you saw in this chapter they are looking out for them now…Hope you enjoyed your camp. GET BACK! ~WE HAVE WORK TO DO!!! LOL, hear from you later
    Ivy Tante-
    True, poor Legolas ends up in a lot of caves somehow, and yes the wolf pup is adorable. You it's a proven fact that if an add contains a famous person something like 43% of people will remember the product, but when there is an animal, 75% of people remember the product? Pretty amazing if you ask me.
    Lock Owl-
    Ahh yes, the twins leaving him alone. Well don't worry, I have reasons for everything…Say hi to balthasar for me, haven't heard from her in a while. Let her know I'm back online.
    Firnsarnien-
    I tried to update as soon as possible… and no, I'm not telling you if there is any angst, you must wait and see…


	6. Within the Depths

See, I updated quickly this time! Chapter 6: Within the Depths 

Darkness still clung heavily in the air even as the morning sun rose steadily higher. It cast a faint glow of red over the surrounding area, still left in slumber. The soft flow of the rivers wove their own music within the early morning, in their never-ending journey to the ocean.

Lord Elrond watched all of this from the balcony. His sons had already left hours ago to continue their search to find Aragorn and Legolas. Wrapped in a long black robe he lowered himself into one of several chairs.

He and the twins had often sat here with Celebrian, watching the ivory moon hang in the sky before they left for bed. He could hardly remember a time that they had sat out here again since her leaving. But Lord Elrond's thoughts were elsewhere. 

Time and time again he caught himself remembering the fight he and Aragorn had a few weeks ago. He knew that in the ways of man Aragorn was an adult, but he still saw a child in his youngest son, the same child that was brought to him that one night, years ago. 

He remembered that Elladan and Elrohir had been gone for some time, which wasn't unusual. He knew his sons well, and trusted them…for the most part. So when news came to him that his sons were returning and in need of aid, fear heightened inside him. Both Elladan and Elrohir were well skilled in medicine, learning well from their father. The last time they had required aid from him was many years ago.

They had been crossing the mountains when they crossed a hoard of Orcs. Somehow they had made it home, but in the condition they arrived in; Elrond wasn't sure how they managed it. The same memory crossed his mind when the news arrived. But nothing could prepare him for what happened then. Both his sons had traveled in, riding on their horses. He could easily see the fatigue and pain in their eyes. However Elrond could see no visible injuries, despite minor scratches and bruises. 

It was then he noticed the bundle Elladan carried in his arms. It was then their lives changed, with a new child in their home. Some things had been difficult, a lot of nights spent with the child convincing him that he was safe, and the painful details of explain what death meant, and that it was permanent. 

Aragorn had never spoken of it openly since his youngest years. Sometimes Elrond wondered if his foster son even remembered his real parents. It was saddening to lose a loved one at such a young age, but in Aragorn's case, he had lost two. 

Elrond sighed, letting his head fall into his hands. In the beginning he was afraid to come to love the young boy so closely. Humans died so easily and quickly. He remembered the time years ago, when Estel had only been with them shortly over a full year. His own sons had grown attached to Estel quickly; it was obvious that they loved him as if he was indeed their own flesh and blood. 

That winter Estel had fallen ill, Elrond assumed now it had only been a fever, but at the time Elrond and the twins were naïve in the ways of humans. Elrond was almost certain they were going to lose the child. The young boy refused to eat and was left trapped in feverish dreams that he could not escape, not even with the comfort of his new family. 

Elrond could not remember sleeping at all during that time. Estel's voice was weak, often interrupted by a fierce hoarse cough. Every remedy Elrond tried proved useless, the fever that held him would not relinquish its hold. As a last resort, Elrond created a fragrance of wild flowers in the room, the same kind his mother had loved, hoping the scent would at least settle the young boy. It had worked, but there was nothing more Elrond could do but wait and hope. This procedure continued for three long agonizing days before Elrond began to see improvement.

It had taken weeks for a full recovery, but Estel had amazing strength. He was able to save him, now he only hoped now that it was not too late to save his youngest son again.

****

*~*~*~*~*

At first, Aragorn wasn't certain what had woken him, the past days events seemed like a dream. But the pounding in his head and fire in his arm told him that it had been real. He could hardly see in the darkness, nor could he hear anything, and was uncertain of what had woken him from his deep slumber. After a few moments of allowing his eyes adjust to blackness of the cave he could identify a slender outline moving slowly along the wall that once was the entrance.

"Legolas?" he queried, watching the form move.

The Elf jumped at his voice, only to calm himself with a long low breath and a few muttered curses under his breath. 

"By the Valor Strider, you frightened me." Aragorn could hear an irritated yet relieved edge to his companion's voice.

"What are you doing?"

Legolas grunted, acting as if the human had just asked a child's question. He turned back to the wall, running his fingers over it carefully. "Trying to find a way out."

"We looked all over that area last night, there is no way out," Aragorn told him calmly, fighting off a yawn. 

"We came in this way, we will leave this way," Legolas told him with a matter-of-fact voice. If Aragorn could have seen the Elf any better he would have noticed that his hands were red with blood, laced with various cuts from the sharp rocks. The Elf had ignored the pain throughout the night and early morning, but now they had began to cramp and swell. 

Even as careful as he was to avoid further injury to his battered hands a hidden rock sticking further out than its companions could easily dig into unsuspecting flesh. He had already crossed one rock several times. It was clear to him hours ago that there was no way out, but he wasn't willing to give into defeat. He cursed as another rock cut into his hand, interrupting his thoughts. 

"Legolas, are you well?" Aragorn asked, getting to his feet.

"I'm fine," Legolas snapped, "Leave my matters alone."

Aragorn was taken aback by his latest comment, wrinkling his brow. "I beg your pardon if I was only concerned for you." 

Legolas sighed, letting his head rest on the wall carefully. He was irritated and his body ached from weariness; his last remark surprised him greatly, he normally had fair control over his emotions. 

"I'm sorry," he stated quietly. "I have no right to speak to you in such a manner. Can you forgive me?"

Aragorn laughed, surprising the Elf who lifted his head to turn and glare at the human. 

"My brothers were right, you are odd."

"What? I am not odd, you take that back!" Legolas demanded, stepping toward the human. 

"I didn't say it, Elladan and Elrohir said it…well actually Elladan said you were odd and Elrohir agreed," Aragorn said after a moment's pause. 

"Well then," Legolas replied, shaking his head, "I believe I can change their minds…once we get out of here."

"We'll have to go further in, there's bound to be another way out somewhere."

Legolas turned to the sound of his voice, "Further in?"

Aragorn nodded, though he doubted Legolas could see him. "Unless you wish to spend the rest of your days in here, I don't."

"Fine then," Legolas said, embracing himself. "You lead."

TBC Firnsarnien- It is a real update! Amazing…Yes I know I've been behind, don't remind me, but I'm trying to make up for lost time…during painting the house, laying down new flooring, putting up new curtains, driving school, driving practice and getting ready for school to start, which will bring up hectic hours of band, preparing for concert, pep assmeblies, homecoming parade, football games and Disneyland Auditions in which most happens within the month of September…I really don't know how much time I will have…but I will make time! And I didn't make you wait long either! I'm so proud of myself. Balthasar&Owl- ****

Is it safe to leave you two alone unsupervised? Kidding, I think it is… who's not a goat? Where did that come from? 

I'll think of something to write about with Elrond and the Wolf, may take some time but I'll think of something, humor isn't my best subject…  
  
**Yes you are making sense…ah no, I'm starting to understand you two! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay so I'm not sane, not yet…I'm getting close though, that's the scary part. I can't go sane, just think of what will happen to me……..**

Um yes, where were we? **Yes, with the twins, they are searching for them, but I have my reasons for them not searching very well…all in good time… Umm, the Elvish was something like… "Even in death" along those lines, I was originally going for that, but I could find the Elvish translation for Even, and I can't remember what I substituted for it. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Darkest Memories

****

Chapter 7: Darkest memories

__

Rasiel had found the place some time ago, and showed it to him soon afterwards. It was easily the largest and deepest of all the other ones they had seen. It wasn't long before the other Elven children knew of its location. Rasiel and Legolas were the only two who stood up to the challenge placed before them…

When Thranduil found of their doings he was not pleased. He forbade the two from ever participating in the dangerous activity again. The land there was unstable, and he would not see anyone harmed. 

In some ways Legolas was glad his father had placed such a rule. He never would admit how frightened he truly was. But Rasiel was upset. He lived and breathed adventure. More than anything he wanted to a brave and heroic warrior. He pleaded with Legolas over and over again, to run through one last time.

One more time wouldn't hurt…or so he thought. Now, he wished he had listened to his father's warning.

*~*~*~*

Legolas leaned against the wall of the cave, muffling a soft groan as he rubbed his leg gently. He had nearly forgotten about the wound on his leg, but now it was throbbing painfully. 

His hands hurt as well, and were hard to move. They felt as if they were on fire. He blew on them gently, trying to cool them. He glanced up to the ranger that stood only a few feet away, glancing at the dead end they had come to. 

The Elf wasn't certain how long they had been walking around in depths of the cave, or where they were at this moment. To him, It felt as if they had been walking in circles. He assumed that they very well had. Legolas groaned at the thought, seating himself on the uneven terrain. Aragorn turned at the weak sound, his eyes searching out for the Elf. Their eyes had adjusted to the dark, but some things were still hard to see. 

"Legolas, are you well?"

Legolas snorted at his question. "Perfectly, I enjoy spending my free time in the dark."

Aragorn sighed deeply, making his way back to him. He knelt so that he was eye level, placing a hand on his knee to draw the Elf's attention toward him. 

"Are you well?" he repeated.

Legolas stared at him for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "You've already asked that."

"And I'm still waiting for an answer," Aragorn answered lightly.

"I'm fine," Legolas replied mildly, pushing Aragorn's hand of his knee. But Aragorn seized his wrist, seeing his bloodied hand for the first time. Legolas stiffened as the ranger examined the swollen flesh. 

"Legolas, this is bad," he said quietly, laying his hand atop of the Elf's. 

Legolas hissed in pain at the small touch, trying to draw his hand free. A glare from Aragorn stopped him. 

"When were you planning to tell me about this."

Legolas turned his head away, unwilling to answer. Aragorn sighed, shaking his head as he released the Elf's hand. Legolas let it rest on his knee, as Aragorn shifted his weight to his other knee. 

"The most I can do is bandage them, there is no water nearby to clean them with. Hopefully we can get out of here before infection sets in. Legolas?" 

'Legolas,' he could here the voice, so small, so weak. __

'Where are you?'

I'm here, I'm here, he wanted to call out, but still far too shaken from what had happened. It was hard to see, to focus, something wet was on his face…warm and…blood, it was blood. Why was he bleeding? It didn't hurt; he lay a hand along his brow…it hurt now. 

'Legolas, where are you?' the voice again, but from where? Who… 

'Legolas? Please Legolas…where are you? Legolas…' 

"Legolas!" The Rangers' voice startled Legolas, bringing him back from his thoughts. He turned quickly to find the human watching him closely. 

"What is it Legolas? What is in that head of yours which is keeping you so occupied."

Legolas feigned a smile, hoping that would convince him. "Elves aren't meant to be in caves Human." He prayed Aragorn would fall for it. 

The Ranger did not look convinced. "There is more than that. Something you are hiding, you think I have not seen the way you become lost in your thoughts."

"All Elves have natural fear of caves."

Aragorn shook his head, "If that is what you claim, but I know there is more than that. You don't have to tell me, but I don't want to see you suffer because of something…"

Aragorn just shook his head as began bandaging the Elves' hands up. He knew how stubborn his kin could be; he had plenty of practice with his brothers. 

Legolas flinched sensitively under his administrations, looking away from the ranger. It was…embarrassing to say at least to be taken care of, like a youth, especially from one so much younger than himself, but Legolas had to admit, he had been careless with his injuries. 

He watched Aragorn from the corner of his eye, the young ranger intent in his work, but moving with gentle motions so as to upset the swollen flesh anymore than needed. He knew, somehow he knew…

Legolas shook his head, impossible, he couldn't know, it happened well before his time. Elrond knew though…would he have told…? Legolas furrowed his brow. For what reason would Elrond tell his youngest son? Aragorn knew not of him yet, did Elrond foresee this meeting? Legolas let out a sigh; things were so hard to understand some time. It was then he noticed Aragorn had finished some time ago, and was watching the Elf intently. When Legolas met his eyes he gave the Elf a curious look. 

"Are you finished conversing with yourself?" Aragorn questioned.

Legolas smiled sheepishly, his fair cheeks holding a bit of a tinge as he nodded. Aragorn stood, holding his forearm to help him to his feet as well. 

"We must retrace our path and search for another way. The sooner we leave this place, the better."

Legolas nodded, following the ranger as he began to lead. "Agreed."

TBC __

Note to all readers! I was certain that I translated Legolas' saying, but from the sounds of it, I did not. It roughly translates to "Even in death" 

Hehe, now everyone can stop asking me now..

****

Gwyn-

__

I've beaten myself at my own game… I like the sound of that, though I'm not certain what I've done to earn a comment like that… Yes there is some…as he waltzes down memory lane, but you will have to wait, the one dreaded thing that we all hate to do. I should be able to update soon, though no promises. 

****

Balthasar&Owl 

The monkey is bob, but there is no monkey named bob? Alright, that is enough to scare even the bravest of warriors off. (Meaning you two)

I'm not very good at basketball either, I played a little, but not my thing. Really, now that was random. 

Owl, I wouldn't urge Balthasar on, all your doing right now is giving her ammunition, and she's using it pretty well, though I must say it's a quite humorous conversation. 

Valar, yes it is, a typo. I can't fix everything…though I wouldn't mind having the powers to do so… 

But they are going deeper into the cave, they just keep running into dead ends…Tom Sawyer, one of my favorites, I like the part where Tom and Huck run off to that island, and everyone thinks they are dead, and such…that was in the same book, right? It's been so long since I've read it, I need to reread it.   
  
Hey, what's wrong with being Legolas? I love acting like Legolas, my friend likes immatating Jack Sparrow, she does a pretty good impression of his walk, drives her parents crazy when she does it though. Ah, Pirates of the Caribbean, lovely movie yes?   
  
Hey, there will be no killing of anyone, I can't afford to lose reviewers… besides, I have poster of Legolas in my room.  
  
Of course he identifies things, he's a lot smarter than all the rest…okay, so his eyesight helps. Besides he was arguring with Boromir at the council, good man, but not someone I care for. However his brother…

  
  
LOL, you two are dangerous, but please Owl, don't rip anyone's head off. Well, unless they are an Orc…or Cave Troll or anything closely related to them. But not Aragorn's, I need him and his head to finish this story. 

*Sncikers* Okay you two, let's try and keep this conversation below a R shall we? 
Well if you think of it, nothing isn't up with Legolas, he in fact is rather down, both physically (being underground) and emotionaly, which will mess him up mentally.   
  
Yes I did call you sane, why I don't know at this point you are far from it! But there isn't anything bad about that…I'm always insane…  
  
Hey hey, under R remember? And no name calling, just because I said so…I know you aren't safe unsupervised, I've known that for a while now…hey, no name calling! Oh well, what can I do, as long as you two don't kill nor maim each other, or anyone else (Owl, this includes ripping people's heads off.) I believe all will be well. 
****

Shauna-

Thanks for the nice review, keep guessing what it is that is bothering Legolas, for the cut on his leg is not. But it never hurts to guess. Thanks again for the wonderful review.


	8. The Tale Begins

Seems that chapter 7 posted twice, interesting enough, since FF wouldn't let me post anything and I come on the next day to post only to find it up twice! Not my fault… Chapter 8: The Tale Begins 

A tranquil draught of air floated past the open doors of the balcony, wrapping itself about the pale blue curtains and turning the pages of the abandoned book left upon the mahogany desk before entwining itself among the long strands of raven hair. 

Lord Elrond sat alone in his study, the hour had well passed into noon and he had neither left nor moved. His left hand rested shortly under his chin, supported by his elbow resting on the arm of the plush chair. He stared ahead; his eyes not focused on anything. At first glance, one may have very well thought him asleep, but rest was the furthest thing from the Elf Lord's mind.

The twins had left early that morning to continue their search for Estel and the prince, querying him if he too wished to come. Elrond had shook his head; he could not. Estel was in this mess because of him…if only he had let Estel travel with the twins…

He sighed, dropping his head into his hands as he rubbed his head. Part of him wanted to go out and find him; afraid that something ill had happened; but another part bade him to stay almost a foresight that he would be home soon. However ill it made him fell, he was going to trust the almost diminutive voice that he found deep inside of himself. 

Elrond glanced up as voices sounded in the hallway, headed for his room.

"Nay, you have had your meal already, shoo, leave me be."

The door to his study was nudged open then, and Elrond wrinkled his brow in confusion at the sight before him. He sat up as the Elf placed a lap table before him, laying on top of it a breakfast platter. 

"We have some fresh fruits and bread, and tender meat. I'm not quite certain how hungry you are so there be more if you wish for it."

Elrond glanced down at the food before him, then back up to the elf again. 
    
    "Caycayal?" he queried.

He turned toward the Elven Lord, raising an eyebrow in question. "Hmm?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Elrond wondered, casting his hand toward the dish the younger elf held in his hand and the apron he wore.

Caycayal smiled, "Rohden broke his leg last night, so I'll be filling in for him until he is able to walk again. Oh no you don't," he frowned, grabbing a hold of Nieninque's fur to keep away from the Elven Lord's breakfast meal.

"And you think I cannot care for myself?" Elrond asked, half amused, half irritated. 

"Oh, I know far well that you can, the question is if you _will._"

Elrond nodded, "Very well then."

He turned his mind back to his pressing thoughts, but the presence of the younger Elf did not pass by unnoticed, and he raised his eyes to meet his companion's. 

Elrond let out a sigh, "Why do I have the feeling that I won't get any peace until after I've eaten?"

Caycayal only smiled, beckoning to his plate. Elrond shook his head, "I submit, you win."

He grabbed a slice of bread, eating it slowly. He had to admit that food did sound good, and he hadn't realized how hungry he was until he had started eating. He wondered vaguely if his son was eating enough food. At the thought Elrond stopped chewing, holding the warm bread in his hand.

Caycayal noted the change in the Elven Lord and knelt down next to him. 

"What ever you are thinking, you are not at fault. It was Estel's choice to leave, not yours. He will return, you have foreseen it, have you not?"

Elrond sighed deeply and nodded, "But how can I bring myself to believe it?"

Caycayal smiled, "Hope and trust, that is all."

Elrond glanced at him, returning the smile, then suddenly chuckled. Caycayal's impression changed, uncertain of what the Elf Lord found in the conversation that was so amusing. "Mani?"

"I believe I just lost my appetite for breakfast," Elrond replied, continuing to laugh. 

A confused look crossed the younger Elf's face as he tried to follow Elrond's explanation. A small nod from the elder elf caused him to turn around, catching the young wolf pup helping himself to the unattended breakfast plate. He quickly lunged at the pup, cursing his name but Nieninque easily got by, carrying the fresh meat with him into the corner of the room, where he finished the fine morsel.

Caycayal let out a sigh, getting to his knees. He glared daggers at the white beast, cursing still. "I should wring your neck you little thief. You've had your meal already, twice! You should know better, stealing other people's food…"

Caycayal stopped talking, turning back to the Elven Lord who was laughing quite hard now, and giving the Elven Lord an equal glare. 

  
"And pray tell, what is so amusing?"

Elrond shook his head, smiling, "You should speak with my sons, perchance they would listen better than he."

The younger Elf sighed, standing up, "I suppose you're right." He glared back at Nieninque, who now was sitting ever alert in the far corner. "I'll bring something else up in a moment," he continued, gathering up what was left of the meal. 

"That would not be necessary mellon-nin. I will fix myself something," Elrond told him, standing up swiftly. "It will take my mind off unwanted thoughts."

Caycayal nodded, gazing up thoughtfully at the Elven Lord, "Don't not worry, soon you will be convincing them to leave."

Elrond laughed, helping Caycayal clean up the mess, "Yes, but that is how things are."

Caycayal nodded in agreement, heading for the door. "Come on you," he called, glancing over his shoulder back at Nieninque. The pup didn't need a second invitation as he ran across the room, diving under the younger Elf's legs and out the door. Caycayal cursed as he almost dropped the platter, shouting after the wolf, "And pay attention to where you are going!" moments after seeing the pup run headfirst into the wall. 

Caycayal glanced back at Elrond, giving a pleading look, "You are not planning to keep him forever are you?"

"I fear we don't have much of a choice young one," Elrond responded, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as they made their way down the stairs. 

*~*~*~* 

The darkness of the cave was unforgiving, as the pair soon found out. The ground was treacherous beneath their feet and so travel had become increasingly slow. They had somehow found their way into another part of the cave. Here the path was narrow, winding about a large abyss. Aragorn was certain they would find a way out once reaching the bottom, but the path would take long to travel. Neither of them could see the bottom to the pit, nor did they wish to find it the hard way, and so took their time navigating around the rocky obstacles.

Legolas let the human lead, following behind a short distance, lost in memory and thought. The last time he had been in a cave was unpleasant enough, a tragic story to be told. He cursed inwardly at himself for being so childish. The past was over with; just because it happened once didn't mean it would happen again. He knew it was true, but was unable to force himself to believe it, to accept that fact.

"…missed a turn," Estel's voice pulled the Elf from his thoughts, and he realized dully that the ranger must have been talking for some time now. He was thrown off when the human suddenly stopped, and ended up running into him, knocking the ranger off balance. 

Aragorn wasn't sure what happened, but the next thing he knew was that he was sliding down the face of the cliff. He flung his arms about, desperately seeking a hold about the rocky front. He was startled when strong hands grabbed him, and instinctually jerked away before realizing too late that it was Legolas. He heard the Elf curse as he too fell down the cliff shortly behind him. 

Legolas tried to slow his descent by digging his heels into the ground, but to horror his feet caught unseen rocks, flipping the Elf over onto his stomach. A sharp cry left his lips as his head hit the hard ground, dropping him into a world of darkness.

Aragorn continued to grasp the ground as he rolled along the uneven surface. His back hurt where he had landed on several rocks, but he ignored the throbbing pain as he tried to grab a hold of something time after time, only to fail. Therefore he was surprised when one of his hands managed to finally grasp something sturdy. His arm protested as his full weight fell on it, but he refused to release his hold. Using his other hand he covered his head, shielding himself from the shower of rocks that were produced from Legolas' fall.

"Legolas, grab my hand!" he shouted the warning out mere seconds before he fell past. But Aragorn could only watch as Legolas fell past him, realizing then that Legolas was no longer conscious. He was unsure of how much longer the Elf fell, it seemed like hours, but in truth was no more then mere minutes before Legolas came to rest on the bottom. Aragorn cursed at himself, knowing he had to get to the Elf somehow, and that there was only way to do that now. 

Taking a deep breath he let of his hold, sliding the rest of the way down at a now slower rate. Nearing the end he could see Legolas' form, lying still at the bottom of the ravine. He landed hard at the bottom, cursing lightly at the pain that ran through his legs before making his way over to the Elf, calling his name fearfully. 

He brushed Legolas' long strands of hair away from his face, grimacing as his hand came in contact with a warm sticky substance. It was too dark to fully examine the Elf's wounds, and he had no way of telling how bad his wounds were. Even if he knew, he had nothing to treat them with. 

Legolas suddenly stirred under his hands and Aragorn talked to him quietly in his native tongue. Legolas flinched and drew out from his touch before opening his eyes. He could hardly see, everything was dark. Someone else was there, talking to him…Legolas stared up with confusion in his eyes. 

"Rasiel?" he queried quietly. 

"No, Aragorn," the figure reassured him. Legolas blinked, it was hard to think at the moment. Confused and dazed and uncertain of what had just happened or how he got there he repeated the same question.

The Elf's actions scared the ranger some. He had to admit he had not treated anything more than scrapes or bruises, and certainly had never treated a head wound. He gently clasped Legolas' hand, shaking his head.

"It's me, Strider. You've taken a nasty tumble, just lie still for a moment," he told the Elf.

Legolas closed his eyes as the ranger tried unsuccessfully to examine his wounds. His head was beginning to clear, leaving him with a pounding headache as he tried to squelch the fear inside of him. Above him the human sighed. 

"Legolas?"

The Elf opened his eyes, searching for his companion's in the darkness. Aragorn noticed the change with relief, smiling down at the question eyes. 

"I can't see well enough, I need to know where you hurt."

Legolas laughed softly, "Everywhere, but nothing to serious I believe," he said shortly after, and to prove his point, he slowly eased himself up, allowing the human to help him. Legolas pressed one of his swollen hands against his forehead, trying to cease the bleeding, before laughing once again. 

"What is it?" Aragorn asked curiously, uncertain of what the Elf found humorous in the situation.

"I was just thinking," he answered, turning toward the human. "Tis probably a good thing we can't see each other very well, we probably look terrible." 

Aragorn also laughed, helping Legolas to his feet. "And you are right. Well then, now that we are down, why don't we continue?" 

Legolas smiled sheepishly, uncertain if Aragorn could see him or not. 

"Did you not hear what I said before we fell?" Aragorn queried? 

"Not really…" Legolas confessed. 

Aragorn nodded, "I thought so. Are you ready to tell me what this is all about?"

Legolas grew quiet, drawing in a deep breath, not answering.

"Tis okay Legolas, you do not have to speak if you don't wish too, I just don't want another incident happening because your mind is occupied," he turned to leave but. Legolas caught his arm. 

"Nay, it is about time I told someone else.." he paused for a moment. "But it is long a story."

Aragorn nodded. "With our luck we still have a long way to go."

As they began walking once again, Legolas' voice was quiet, but the human could easily hear as they walked side by side.

"It started in the early spring, many years before your generation…"

****

TBC

I know, I know, I'm cruel, but if you be nice I'll have the next chapter ASAP. So, onto R2R ****

First off thanks to Merlraven, Sunnflowers, Coolio02, Jamie, elfmage, and leggylover03 for wonderful reviews! And now to answer questions

Some very good guesses, Legolas' friend dying a fire, and Legolas himself getting lost in a cave and nearly dying are somewhat on the right track. But not exactly. You'll find out next chapter, but feel free to keep guessing!

LOTRFaith-

Sadly no, Legolas was taking captive by anyone when he was young, at least not yet, you know his past can easily change… but as I said before you are guessing somewhat close, and yes it does have to do with caves. I find cave actually fascinating, believe it or not…now I haven't been in one on my own, but we I have been in ice caves and besides the cold part they are pretty neat. 

****

Boromir 

All I can say is that you are semi correct, keep guessing mellon-nin

Yes I did notice chapter 7 was posted twice, not to sure why, but it did it. Glad you are enjoying it so much.

Alkvingiel- 

I thought that approach would be neat, so I'm glad you liked it. And here is more, with even more to come soon!

****

Gwyn- 

Why yes it is, you see, I was feeling so generous about it, I decided to post it twice…okay so it was a FF mistake. Sorry for making you think I had posted two chapters

Firnsarnien- 

Sorry for the long wait, between moving, school, driving school and everything else one has little time to write. Besides it is difficult to type when one doesn't have a computer for two months. 


	9. The Tale Begins

First off a BIG sorry to my readers for making you wait so long for the new chapter, this really is as soon as possible, between school, band, my brother's soccer and some family problems, I haven't had much time to write. But this is a longer chapter, so hopefully this makes up for the long wait. Chapter 9: The Tale Begins 

As Legolas began to tell his story, the seemingly ubiquitous gloom that occupied the cavern began to wear off. The two walked side by side, the apprehension that they may never walk in the sunlight again forgotten. It was the third day since becoming trapped, three days since their last meal. Only a small pool of water they had found the day before was their only refreshment.

Aragorn was now begging to feel the sharp pains of hunger, and cursed himself inwardly at it. The air was moist and heavy, gathering warmth hung about, unable to escape. Aragorn longed to taste the fresh open air again, he wondered vaguely how Legolas was fairing. He knew little of the Prince's history but had learned a lot of his manner, and he knew full well that Legolas would never admit his weakness, at least not to him.

As Legolas began to speak of his cousin Rasiel, and happenings at his home, the Ranger's own thoughts turned homeward as well. He prayed that his brothers had returned safely, and knew that they were searching for him if they indeed were well. His father would be as well, he thought in dismay. He missed his father sorely, but was annoyed at the thought of the Elven Lord searching for him like a child. 

Aragorn diverted his concentration back to the Elf, who was still speaking of his family. Legolas had his arms wrapped around his torso as if he were trying to stave off coldness, even in the sweltering heat. His eyes were downcast, and he spoke lightly, but loud enough for the human to hear. 

"Rasiel was not much older than I was, still very young by our standards, yet several decades older than you are now. He was much more active than I was, he seemed to understand me more than the others for he too was without a mother."

"What happened to her? Your mother I mean," Aragorn asked quietly, interrupting the Elf. 

Legolas did not answer for a long while, the only sounds were that of the human's feet hitting the stone floor of the cave. Aragorn now wished he hadn't asked, and started to apologize when Legolas finally spoke again. 

"She was lost long ago, that is all you need to understand," the Elf stated softly, barely audible to human ears. But Aragorn heard him easily enough. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized, both for bringing the subject up, and for the loss of his mother.

Legolas lifted his head up, smiling to himself sadly. "Tis all right, you did not know."

Aragorn grimaced as another pain of hunger shot through his midsection, and with a sigh dropped to his knees. Legolas turned concerned for the human, placing a hand on his back. 

"Strider, what is it?"

Aragorn shook his head. "Nothing," he muttered, rubbing his face and forehead in attempt to dull the pounding ache that was coming about once again. 

"Something is, and we aren't going anywhere until you tell me what," Legolas stated, dropping down into a crouch besides him.

"Well, for starters, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I'm sore and I'm tired-"

"And grumpy," Legolas finished for him. 

Aragorn narrowed his eyes. "I am not grumpy," he said in a matter of fact voice. 

"You are so," Legolas answered, laughing softly.

"No I'm-" he started, only to be silenced as Legolas placed a hand over his lips. "You are so, do not argue with me, I get enough of it from your brothers."

Aragorn laughed, shaking his head. "I gather they taught me well."

Legolas nodded in agreement. "Yes that they did. We'll rest for the time being, I am weary as well."

But Aragorn shook his head. "I don't want to remain here any longer than necessary, this cave isn't very inviting."

"But I thought you weren't afraid," Legolas taunted.

"Do not start with me," Aragorn warned. "If you think I'm grumpy now just you keep that up and you'll truly began to see what grumpy is."

"Young human, I have seen what grumpy is more times than you."

Aragorn disagreed silently, not wanting to continue the talk. Legolas noted the change with a smile, somewhat grateful that the human could not see it in the dark. 

"We will rest for the time being," Legolas continued, only to be cut off by the Ranger.

"Nay," he said somewhat forcefully. "As time passes things will only become worse. We have neither food, nor water and little chance of finding either within these forsaken depths. We travel now, while we still have strength." He glared hard at the Elf, hoping Legolas would see his reasoning.

With a sigh Legolas agreed reluctantly. "Aye, but we won't get far if you collapse either," he noted with wry smile. He helped the human stagger to his feet, making sure he was well enough to travel on his own before letting go of him. They walked again in silence, until Aragorn brought queried about the Elf's story. 

"I was almost hoping you forgot," Legolas noted quietly. Aragorn did not miss the sigh the elf tried to repress, and he turned toward the fair being that walked beside him.

"You do not have to," he told him.

Legolas stopped, looking up at the human. "Yes, I do," he stated calmly. "It will not be easy to do so, but I must. There has been only one other I have told this same tale to, so listen well young human." Aragorn nodded, listening intently as Legolas began his tale once more.

"Rasiel left the wooded land with his father when he was very young, soon after is mother's death. They traveled through many lands, his father showing him many of things his mother wished to have him see. I cannot tell you how long he was gone, only that then it seemed an eternity, but possibly a few years at the most.

His return brought great joy among us, my friends and I as I should say. Rasiel had grown during that time, when he first left he was no taller than I, but upon his return, he was well a head's length above me. With his size his courage grew as well. His father had taught him the use of a bow and sword at an early age, and was now skilled in those arts as those twice his years were. 

He was as happy to see me as I was…" Legolas whispered to himself, the Ranger barely able to catch his words. The Elf feel silent as they walked on, his head bowed, his mind full. At last he let out a breath, raising his head a notch and continued. 

"It was spring when he returned, the winter had been long and harsh, bitter cold, even for my Kin. Much of the land was saturated with the winter's snow, and early spring rain. Fog hung often within the trees, making a wonderful play field. It was on a certain spring day that Rasiel and I had chased one another and several others through the murky atmosphere. 

Even Elf eyes cannot pierce through such haze, and soon I could no longer hear any of my companions, and had no notion of where I was. I called out several times, meandering slowly about. I did not recognize these woods. Fear began to grow in me, the tales I have heard of what lay beyond Mirkwood borders raced throughout my mind."

He turned to Aragorn, "For one so small anything can bring the end easily," he turned away when the Ranger did not answer. "When I heard footfalls behind me, I did not assume it was a friend, but an enemy. I had with me only a small dagger, which I used to defend myself. I can not tell you who was more surprised, if it were I to see my cousin, or if it were he as plunged the dagger toward him. He avoided it easily, with all his skill, shaking his head at me as if he were an elder capturing a youth in trouble.

'Come hither, see what I have found,' he laughed and tugged at my arm. I followed, embarrassed to admit that he had scared me, and that I had wandered off without any notion or sense of direction. He led me for a long while, and stopped at the opening of a cave. 'Let us explore,' he urged me, stepping toward the dark cavern. 

I refused at first, but was not going to let my cowardice get the best of me. So I followed. He would not admit it, but he was afraid of the dark depths, as I was, and soon both of us were racing through toward the end. Our feet sinking into the soft mud despite our light weight. Once outside we breathed the fresh air, but the other companions had caught us in our game and wished to play as well. We spent the better part of the day taking turns and racing, seeing who could get through the quickest, and who would go the longest. We played unto night, and returned home. Our families were least bit happy, and we were scolded severely for our foolish behavior. My father and Uncle forbade the two of us to go even near that land, the rains had made the foundation far to unsteady for any activity."

Legolas paused only to take a deep breath, his voice wavering as he spoke again, "I wish now we had listened," he took another breath, calming himself before continuing once again. "For a while we did, but days later, Rasiel pulled me aside. 'Once more cousin, let us perform our brave task one last time.' I disagreed, I was afraid, of both the depths and my father's wrath if he ever found I had betrayed his trust. But his urging got the better of me. And so we went through, one last time…

TBC… ****

LOTRFaith-

Well, that is your first mistake, I am never in the right state of my mind, so therefore I find caves fascinating. Doesn't mean you have to be. And yes, it does have something to do with caves, lol, you are right!

****

Balthasar-

You have so many names you are almost like Aragorn, is that your goal? And I did read your lovely bio, making me look like a fool. I must admit you do it well though. 

LOL, you sound so formal…predicament… do update soon my darlin, you know, we folk just have to read this stuff…one of my friends used 'we folk' the other day, it sounded so strange…  
  
How do you know they didn't use ok in middle earth? Did you ask them…where did I use ok at anyway? 

LOL, wonderation and spatulation? It's so incredilicious….hey that is a lot of fun

****

Anita-

LOL, I got that wolf running into the wall idea from my cats, they tend to do that quite a bit, and they aren't even chasing anything! I don't know, _do _I want to keep you all happy?

****

Carrie- 

Lazy Bum Carrie, LOL, that's what I've been calling you lately, I have this things with nicknames lately, and you're lazy bum Carrie, or Carrie-O, you choose

Correction, Aragorn only has a thing with anything high when he's around you! And Cassia and Sio I guess, but mostly you. And quit blaming your insanity on your AP Biology, you know that it is me that is responsible for that.

Of course Legolas doesn't match up to that filthy ranger of yours, he surpasses him by quite a bit. The only reason that I haven't killed him off is that both you and Legolas would maim me for it.   
  
This tale doesn't have to much Aragorn torture, but maybe in future fics…(Do you realize what you have just done?)  


LOL, it was an insane review wasn't it? Let us hope I never do something like that again, kay? Talk to you later mellon-nin  
  


And a big thanks to all else who has reviewed, they make my day! Something I need with these long unforgiving days…sighs, so much happening, so little time. Till next time, Farewell, and oh…don't forget to leave a review 


	10. Light Once More

Not to sure on why I put the same title for two chapters, but I've lost the other chapter somehow and so the title stays. Chapter 10: Light Once More 

Legolas stopped short, causing the human to stop as well. He closed his eyes listening intently for a moment before Aragorn interrupted his thoughts. 

"What is it?" he queried, glancing about the cave. 

"Can you hear it?" Legolas asked softly. When no answer came he continued. "Water, I hear running water."

Legolas took the lead then, Aragorn following shortly behind as Legolas made his way down the path. Sure enough at the bottom there ran a shallow creek, that seeped between the rocky edge. Faint light spilled in, casting a light glow over the trickling water. There hardly was any depth to it, the water shallower than half an inch and was no wider than a hands span. Still it was a great relief.

By cupping their hands they were able to collect the running water in small amounts, and brought it up to their lips where they greedily consumed it through parched lips. Legolas drank his fill and as Aragorn continued to drink, tended to his aching hands. There was little he could do, and so merely washed them in handful's of water, hissing softly as the cold water came in contact with his swollen flesh. He tended to his leg wound as well, it no longer hurt but the Elf didn't want to take chance of infection. 

He watched the human drink as he proceeded to wash his face. In the pale light he could barely see the fatigue in Aragorn's eyes. He knew they must find a way out and soon. Aragorn would not be able to last much longer, and the darkness had already pushed the Elf past his comfortable limitations. 

With a sigh Aragorn leaned back against a rock, closing his eyes halfway. "I feel as though I could sleep right now," he said with a slight laugh. Legolas looked at him sideways through the filtering light. 

"Perhaps we should," he suggested. 

Aragorn chuckled almost soundlessly, causing the Elf to give him a questioning stare. "You are not supposed to agree with me! You're supposed say something of the matter 'Nay we will not! We will keep going and I will drag you by the ears if I have to.'

Legolas frowned. "Why would I say something like that?"

Aragorn shook his head, laughing at the Elf's tone of voice. "My father says you are much like my brothers, and that's exactly what they would say, actually they wouldn't even say it, they would just do it without giving me even the smallest of chances to get away." 

Legolas laughed this time, causing Aragorn to smile as well. "That is quite amusing, I must say. Very well then, let us continue, and I will drag you by your ears if I have to," he finished, shaking his head with a bright smile. 

As they continued on, travel became easier, light pressed in through the cracks between the rocks, seemingly signaling to them their journey was almost done. Legolas let out a sigh, smiling to himself, before returning to his tale.

"The day we went," he said gently, "It was warm and inviting. A perfect day to slip away without anyone noticing. We told no one of where we were going. I had a…dark feeling you might say about what we were about to do. But never once did I voice my concern. Rasiel thought very little of cowardice and I did not wish to earn a overwrought thought from him. 

He took the lead I shortly after. We were perhaps about the middle of the cave when a boisterous clamor shook the walls around us and the floor below our feet split and began to all in upon itself. I was vaguely away that the ceiling above us had began to fall. It was the last I remembered for some time."

Legolas paused, breathing in deeply and closing his eyes. He felt cold now, suddenly as if an icy knife had been driven deep into his soul. He shivered at the thought and was startled as a hand was placed on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry," Aragorn told him quietly, but the Elf shook his hand off, feeling ill with himself at his actions toward his companion, who only wanted to help.

"When I woke I had no sense of time or where I was, and for the shortest of moments I could not remember anything, not even who I was. I could hear something calling out, and it took a moment to realize it was my name that was being called. Memory slammed back into me, and I tried to sit up, but it pained me. The entire structure had collapsed around me. I remembered something wet on my face, I thought vaguely it was water, but I noted that it was warm. I was able to free one of my hands and I reached up to brush it away. Sharp pain shot through my head and my hand came back, covered in blood. 

I soon came to realize it was Rasiel who was calling for me. I tried to answer back, but at that time I wasn't thinking very clearly and soon I passed out. I woke up some time later, unsure of how many minutes or hours or even days that had gone by. Rasiel's voice was still calling out, soft and scratchy."

Legolas took another deep breath, his voice beginning to waver once more. "I forced myself to move than, not for my sake, but Rasiel's. I found him deeper in the cave, buried under a mountain of rocks. I could not free him, despite my trying for so long. I was going to leave for help, but he bade my to stay. And I did."

Aragorn bit his lip as Legolas stopped talking. He knew the Elf was struggling with emotions unknown to him and he wanted to comfort him but did not know how. He had only known the Elf for a short time, but had grown to like him. Legolas wiped away a tear that began to fall, taking a deep breath.

"I held Rasiel in an awkward embrace, giving him all the comfort I could, promising help would be here soon. And it did come, but not in time. Rasiel passed away that morn. Father found me that night. I was supposed to protect him. I was older, if only by days, I still was the elder."

Legolas let out another sigh, wrapping his arms about his chest, and closing his eyes. Aragorn put a hand on the Elf's shoulder, only to withdraw as Legolas shuddered under his touch. "I should have gone for help, should have stopped it before it even began. Don't you see? If I had not agreed to go in, none of it would of happened."

He shook his head, "Tis stupid, _iston. _I thought such things," Legolas said lightly, sweeping his hand around to indicate the cave, "would no longer bother me. A childhood fear." 

"It is not," Aragorn cried, surprised that the Elf would think of something of the sort. "Legolas, you were hurt and your cousin killed in such a place. I would be terrified to come back into such a place again! I never go into basement alone because of when I was young, my brothers locked my down there and I couldn't get out until later that night when father found me!"

"They locked you up?" Legolas queried.

Aragorn nodded. "Yes they did, I never found out quite why, but still I don't go down there alone. You shoudn't be ashamed of your fears Legolas, not when something happened."

Legolas nodded, with a smile. "Look up ahead," he whispered softly.

Aragorn turned his attention toward there and smiled as well as the opening of the cave beckoned them closer. It was small, large enough for only one person at a time. Legolas pushed his way through first, inhaling deeply once out. He s,o;ed to himself, tilting his head with closed eyes so that the sun's warm rays could fall across his face. 

He hadn't realized how much he enjoyed the warmth and light of the sun, the soft breeze of the wind. The forest here was blackened from the fire's wrath, but no sign of smoke or flame could be seen. 

"Legolas, if you don't mind, I would like to come out as well," Aragorn called up to him. 

Legolas smiled sheepishly as he realized he still stood in the opening and moved aside, lending a hand to the human as he helped him up. Once up Aragorn sat down on the rock, along with the Elf. They sat here for a long time, just enjoying the fresh air. 

"Thank you," Legolas said quietly, laying a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"For what?" Aragorn asked, slightly caught off guard. 

"For not thinking me childish for my fears," Legolas told him, turning his attention back to the forest. "I feel responsible for his death even today, and think about sometimes. My father says there was nothing that could have been done. But I always wonder if there could have. My uncle left after that, I felt for the longest time he was angry at me, but in his letters he wrote he said that fate could not be avoided, and that no one was to blame. I have not been in a cave since then, and I believed they would no longer frighten me. The truth was that I didn't want to know if they did or not. I guess now I know."

Aragorn smiled sadly, "You welcome," he told the Elf softly.

"For what?" Legolas asked, caught of guard. Aragorn laughed, shaking his head.

"For thanking me!" he said smiling. Legolas blushed slightly.

"Perhaps it is time to be moving on, the Elf said shortly, jumping down to the forest floor. Aragorn followed, choosing to climb down instead of jumping. But once down there was no sign of the Elf. Glancing about he called out curiously for him.

"Up here," Legolas warned him before dropping down several apples. The Elf made his way down slowly, his hands still hurt, that part was obvious. Legolas landed next to him, and for the first time Aragorn noticed how roughed up the Elf looked. 

His laughter caused a glare from his companion. "You should see yourself my friend," he told the Elf gently.

"You look no better, and if you wish to look worse I can arrange that," Legolas warned, biting in his apple. 

"Fine, let us go home," Aragorn said smiling. 

Legolas nodded, "That sounds wonderful."

TBC Big thanks to all of you for all the wonderful reviews! ****

Bec-

I'm glad you like the stories, hope you enjoy the rest of them!

Sara-

LOL, you think my stories are good? There are some things I am not happy with, but I am working on them to improve them. As for the bickering they sound like my cousins. I met them for my first time just a few months ago and they are extremely funny to listen to. Hope to see you reviewing again

Grumpy-

Hey, I'll take the rain! We need it, desperately, even though it has rained pretty good within the last few days. Hope the weather improves

Balthasar-

Legolas would talk about Rasiel because he feels as though he needs to, but won't talk about his mother because he isn't ready and neither am I (Haven't decided what happened to her yet) 

Legolas nods because it is an instinct. At least for me, I do it all the time, drives my parents nuts. 

Snickers, yeh right, you didn't mean too. LOL, it was my fault, and you do your split personality very well. If that is what you would call it, Which reminds me, the other day during lunch I was sitting with my friends, and one of them is having this teacher next semster where you have to do this dorky poem about a peach in a different voice. I told her she should do it as Gollum. And so we are sitting there going 

Gollum-"There was this peach, nasssssty peach, it must die"

Smeagol- "But the peach is our frined!"

G- "You have no frineds! This nassssty peach, was kissed by the dew!"

S- "Not listening,"

And so we continue this until our other two companions are looking at us with these strange "I don't know these two' looks. The poem stinks and the teacher is weird, she thinks my name is Amber. My friend is in her class right now and she did a presentation on me, and took some video footage and was setting up and the teacher's all "Oh it's Amber!" And my friend stared at her and said "No, that's Christina'

Okay back on topic, like you really needed to know that. Update child of Edros, (SP?) you can't tell me that is were it ends. Not going to get away that easy. 


	11. Returning Home

You have any idea how hard it is to march in 60+ mph winds? Really hard! J thoes winds also knocked my power out for 8+ hours the other night so I am a day late in posting. Please don't get mad at me! Chapter 11: Returning Home 

The afternoon was warm as the sun shone upon the house of Elrond. The day had been quiet for the Elven Lord, he had spent most of his time with Caycayal. The young Elf had refused to let him alone until he had eaten and relaxed. The two had walked through the gardens and had gone riding for some time before returning. He bade Caycayal farewell for the evening then, but the youth had no intentions of leaving. He claimed the Elven Lord needed company, since no one else was about. 

"Besides, you stated your house was always open," Caycayal pointed out to him as plucked an apple from the fruit bowl. 

"Really?" Elrond inquired with light smile, raising an eyebrow. "For some reason I cannot remember saying that."

Caycayal glared at him, but did not respond. It was then the door opened and the house was filled with the common bickering of the household residents.

"Tis nothing more than a scratch! Now put me down!"

"What do you mean it's only a scratch! You can't even walk."

Caycayal smiled as Elrond rolled his eyes. "Three guesses to who that might be," he muttered under his breath before taking his leave. 

As he entered the foyer, Elladan was lowering his brother on the couch. A makeshift splint and bandage wrapped about Elrohir's leg was stained deep red, and he shoved his elder brother away when he tried to adjust the pillows about his head.

"Stop mothering me, I'm fine," he growled.

"You have never been fine my brother," Elladan teased quietly.

"Both of you are going to be the end of me yet," Elrond said, finally announcing his presence. 

"Well met father," Elrohir said lightly, smiling sheepishly. 

Elladan nodded in greeting as well when his father walked past. He knelt down next to his son, untying the bandages to see the extent of the damage. 

"So tell me, what foolish stunt did you participate in this time?" he asked, not looking up.

"Nothing of the sort Ada, I mer-"

"Elrohir tried to fly," Elladan chimed in, grinning.

"Oh did he know? Did he succeed?" Elrond asked looking up at the both of them.

"Very funny," Elrohir growled before softening his voice, "I slipped while climbing up a tree. The soot from the fire had coated the branches and I lost my footing." 

Elrond nodded as he examined the wound, touching it softly. Elrohir stiffened at the touch, letting out a sigh of relief when his father finished.

"Tis a clean break, and a few cuts, but nothing more. You're lucky you didn't break your head open. Any sign of your brother and Legolas?" he asked, his voice changing.

Elladan shook his head. "None Ada. Though I don't know if that is a good thing or not."

Elrond nodded, "There is always hope. Come now, let us see to your wounds." He helped his son up and into his den where he kept all of his medicine and supplies. Elladan followed shortly behind. 

They did not hear the door open as they made their way upstairs as Legolas and Aragorn pressed their way inside, closing the door behind them. Only Caycayal saw them enter from the kitchen and smiled as both occupants collapsed on opposite couches. With a smile he began to heat some water in order to make some tea for the two. 

With a sigh Aragorn closed his eyes, realizing how good it felt to be home. Through silted eyes it seemed like Legolas was already asleep, and called his name out to be certain. Legolas opened his eyes glancing over at the human, giving him a questioning glance. The two had seen Elrond and the twins go upstairs and he had figured Estel would follow. 

"How are your hands?" Aragorn asked him. Legolas shrugged.

"Fine," he stated quietly, turning to look at the human. 

"I figured you would follow," he said plainly, stating his thoughts.

Aragorn sighed. "I would but I am weary, and my brothers are in good hands, despite what ridiculous stunts they pulled and who ended up harmed this time," he finished sarcastically, but with a small smile. 

Legolas nodded, and closed his eyes once more. He had spoken lightly about the pain he was in, but in truth his hands hurt a great deal, but Legolas was too weary to complain. He had them resting lightly on top of one another on his chest. He also had a headache, more in likely from the fall he took in the cave. The thought of the dark place sent a shiver through his spine.

"What are you doing?" Aragorn questioned him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Trying to rest," he said flatly, opening one eye to glare at the human.

"With your eyes closed?"

"What's wrong with closing my eyes?" the Elf queried, sitting up slowly. 

"Elves sleep with their eyes open unless they are hurting or close to death," Aragorn pointed out. 

"But I wasn't sleeping, I was resting, there is a difference," Legolas said shortly.

"Not really," Aragorn continued.

"Enough you two! There has been enough bickering in this house already we don't need it from you as well."

Aragorn smiled to himself, "Welcome back Caycayal," he said softly, turning to greet the other Elf.

Caycayal pressed a mug into his hand and made his way across the room to give one to Legolas' as well, faltering when he saw the Prince's hands. "They hurt do they not?" he questioned.

"A bit," Legolas lied, taking the mug carefully. He pressed it to his lips, drinking the warm sweet flavor. 

"Lord Elrond will see to it, don't you worry," he told Legolas with a smile before returning to the human. "You have grown Estel, no longer are you a boy, but a man," he told him bringing him into an embrace.

Estel smiled, returning the hug with one arm as he held the mug in the other. "I wish my father could see that as easily as you do."

Caycayal pulled back, laughing. "He does young one, he just loves as good father should. He does not wish to loose you."

"I know," Estel replied. "It has been long since you have been here. Where have you gone?"

"Many places. No where overly exciting. Are you two hungry?"

Aragorn nodded, "Aye, both of us are."

Caycayal nodded, straitening up. "Then I will make supper, for the family. I am sure you all have much to speak about."

"Wait," Aragorn cried after him, "Why are you cooking?" 

"Rohden injured himself and is recovering," he stated simply before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Aragorn shook his head with a sigh, leaning back onto the pile of soft pillows. He checked on Legolas, smiling as he realized the Elf was already asleep, his eyes half lidded. He hadn't realized how much strength the journey through the cave had taken from the Elf. He was just glad it was over. Closing his eyes he let out another sigh as his thoughts drifted away.

~*~*~*

Elrond wrapped the final bandage securing it in place before pulling the covers over his son. The medicine he had given Elrohir was already taking effect, his son's eyes were beginning to fade as the draught pulled him into a restful slumber. He had half a mind to give a dosage to his eldest, both of them needed their rest. But Elladan had already seated himself sideways in the chair in the corner, and was busying himself with his arrows, adjusting the feathers and making sure the heads were in line. Or so he seemed to be. Elrond's sharp eyes did not miss that it was in fact the same arrow he had began several minutes ago, and was doing nothing more than fiddling with it now.

"Go, take your rest my son," Elrond told him gently, causing him to jerk suddenly. He let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his head with one free hand. 

"I'm fine Ada," he stated, dropping the arrow back into his fully loaded quiver. 

Elrond shook his head, "Not from what I see. Go, Estel and Legolas will be fine. Your brother will return, just give him time."

Elladan raised an eyebrow, "Has Caycayal been teaching you again?" 

"Humor Elladan," Elrond responded, "Is not what I am looking for."

Elladan rolled his eyes, "Aye, I know, Yes Father, I know I am tired and that I need my rest, even as an Elf I am not invincible to the world around me and I must listen to and grant my body's wishes," he said as if it were a practiced saying. 

The Elf Lord did not laugh at his son's droning voice. "As I said, humor is not what I am looking for, now up."

Elladan growled, "But Ada, someone needs to keep Elrohir company."

Half-asleep, Elrohir laughed, "You mean to torture me," he said through slurred lips. 

"The only way both of you will get to rest is if you retire to your own rooms. Elladan?" Elrond stated, standing up and showing his eldest the door. Fuming the young Elf left the room, but not before launching a pillow at his twin who caught it, even though his reflexes were dulled. 

"Ha, missed me," Elrohir shouted, throwing the pillow at the retreating form. Elrond caught it in mid air, ending the small banter. Placing it on the end table the Elf Lord laughed heartily. "Get your rest Elrohir."

"Aye Father, I will," Elrohir said quietly, leaning back against the feathered pillows.

*~*~*~*

After seeing his eldest son to bed Elrond made his way down the stairs with a heavy heart. The news that they had found no sign of Estel weighed heavily upon his soul. He wanted nothing more than to have the human back in his house. He knew that Estel was growing up, and in doing so would wish for more freedom than the Elf Lord would allow. But if he only knew that his son was well, that is what he only prayed for. Word of his safety, and the weight on his heart would lessen. 

He let his hand trail along the banister, the mahogany smooth under his fair fingers except for here. A chip of wood was missing halfway up the railing and Elrond smiled as he remembered what had happened. It was the boy's 5th birthday, normally Elves did not count the years nor did they celebrate such a passing for they pass so many of them. But for the young human, Elrond knew, time passed quickly as it passed slowly. Estel would soon grow weary of the years as he grew older. 

Rohden had baked a honey pie, one of Estel's favorite dishes since arriving at the House of Elrond and they had a feast during the day in which gifts were presented to the youth. Elrond had decided then that the boy was old enough to begin training in weaponry, and so had crafted a fine blade, small enough to fit the human's small hand. 

However, he had failed to explain to Estel the importance of respect and responsibility when handling a weapon, the dangers it could represent. That night, eager to use his blade, he had raced down the stairs, tripping over his own growing feet. Luckily no grave harm came to him, and ended up with only bruises, but the blade had caught the railing, chipping away the smooth wood, leaving a thumb sized hole in its place. 

His smile slowly faded as he reached the bottom of the stairs. What if Estel were to not come back? What then? Estel was a part of the family, even if his heritage was that of human. He knew the twins were fond of him, and loved him as dearly as he did. These were the first dark thoughts that had really entered the Elf's mind. Had he made a mistake by not searching his son out? Had he been a fool for heeding Caycayal's calm words of Estel's safe return?

He let out a sigh, pushing such thoughts aside as he continued toward the kitchen, coming to a stop suddenly. At first he thought it was a dream, but there in front of him both Legolas and Estel lay on the couches. The Elven prince lay on his stomach, eyes slightly closed, his lacerated hands hanging over the arm rest. His blond hair covered half of a bruise on his brow. Wounds that would need tending to. 

His attention turned then to his son, his Estel. The human lay asleep on his side, a mug clutched lightly in one hand. Dirt clung to his clothes and face, as well as some bruises, but seemed to fair better than his companion. Caycayal had come to stand beside him, Elrond knew this without turning.

"How long?" he asked quietly.

"Not long," Caycayal responded. "They are weary, and famished. Though the have said nothing else."

Elrond nodded, moving to sit besides his youngest son, careful not to wake him even though he wished to speak with him. He took the mug from his hand, placing it next to the lamp. The gentle motion woke Aragorn up, and he squinted through half opened eyes questioningly.

"Ada?" he wondered.

Elrond smiled, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Welcome home Estel," the Elf Lord told his son, pulling him into a warm embrace. Aragorn returned the hug smiling.

"You aren't angry at me?"

Elrond let go of his son, laughing inwardly. "There will be plenty of time for that later, as well as talking."

"You mean lecturing don't you?" Aragorn asked, laughing this time.

"Perchance some, but most of it will be talking." Elrond responded, returning the laugh as well. "For now, just take your rest." 

Aragorn nodded, allowing his father to press him back down, leaving to fetch spare blankets for he and Legolas. Yawning he watched as his father covered Legolas, taking a moment to get a closer look at the Elf's cut hands. Elrond sighed, striating up. 

"Go to sleep Estel," Elrond chided him quietly.

"I am asleep," Aragorn replied blandly.

"Don't tell me Legolas has taught you to sleep with your eyes open."

"Nay father, it is just…I was wrong for leaving, I shouldn't have gone. I just…" Aragorn faltered, unsure of what to say. _Just what? Hated being treated like a infant? A child? _In his eyes that was all he was to the Elves, a youth who would never match them in wisdom, age, experience, nor stealth, or anything. Aragorn had faced this many of times in past years, and he knew that his family loved him no matter his origin. But then why did he feel so horrible? 

Seeing his dilemma, Elrond once again sat down next to his foster son. "Nay my son, do not think such thoughts. You are growing, and it is I who is afraid to let you do so. But no more talk, rest. Recover your strength. We will discuss this later." He finished, kissing him on the forehead before drawing the covers under his chin. 

Aragorn nodded wearily, closing his eyes, and sleep he did.

THE END ****

Ah no, don't panic, all those who wished to see the conversation between Elrond and Aragorn will be able to in the next story. Unfortunately it will take a bit longer for it to start posting because I will not post until it is finished, so that you guys don't have to wait so long between chapters. 

R2R

****

Balthasar-

Which makes it all the more real. But some of his problem is that he believes that he is over, and yet he cannot admit that he needs help to overcome his fears. LOL, don't worry bout the twins, I'll have more of that coming in the next story. The light I should have explained more on, but the fact that bits of light was coming through and gradulally increasing as they came closer to the exit helped some.

I've noticed a change in my writing as well. I'll go back and reread some of my stuff and compare it to recent stuff I have written and sometimes I can't believe the change. You look up to me in writing? You wouldn't be the first. I have some people who come to me to do editing on their story drafts and essays for school. You have also improved as well, I noticed that when I read Brave.   


****

Carrie5-

OMG! SHE LIVES!!!!!!!!!!

LOL, kidding. And yes anything compared to elves is indeed filthy, but compared to nearly everything, Aragorn is filthy. Note that I said nearly everything, so Orcs, wargs and dwarves and all thoes others are far worse than your ranger. 

And I still say that I am responisble for your insanity!  
  
And when can I expect that chapter you keep telling me you will get it done?  
  
Change your name to….I don't know, silver carrie or something, or carson? Almost your full name. 

I'll E-mail you later.

****

Sara & Bec

Legolas was older than Rasiel. I may have messed that up earlier, but they were really close in age. Glad you guys enjoy my stories.

And much thanks to everyone else who reviewed, here is a short summary of my next story! Laer Aares, Hrivë Isiles ****

When a young Elf is found wounded among the borders of Rivendell, questions arise to who he is and where he comes from. Soon Aragorn and Legolas learn that he has been a slave from birth and knows very little of the outside world. Now it is up to the two to convince the young Elf that he can no live a life on his own.


End file.
